Messages of Love
by elle311
Summary: Your eyes are blue like the heavens above...Talk to me Darlin' with a message of love...Here is a collection of oneshots for Draco and Hermione from Direct Messaging. They are spinoffs of that story and sequels as well. Have a closer look into what happened during this story, and what happens afterwards. Muggle AU. Present day. Rated M for language and mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: When Draco Met Hermione

A/N: Thanks to Feltson Lover for the review on What Led DM to DM. She was wondering what Draco's reaction to finally meeting Hermione would be. I do love to write from his POV and I thought why not, I love me some Draco especially a smitten one! So thanks for the inspiration!

Dedicated to Feltson Lover.

* * *

The day has finally come. I am going to meet the rockstar poet behind the words I just can't seem to get enough of. To me, it's love crack. I get a hit, and I just want more. She once let slip that it might be me she is directing her poetry to now, and if that's the truth, I am very honored. I'd love to meet a girl like her. But if I'm being honest, not a girl like her, but her. And she will be here very soon.

I already know she's beautiful on the inside. And she is on the outside too. Google works both ways. Her name is so unusual and only one Librarian came up when I searched her twitter name LibraryGirl. I didn't know what I was expecting, if anything to come out of this. I already know I could fall for her, I was already in love with her words.

I am nervously watching the backstage door. I lean on the doorframe with my arms crossed in front of me to still myself, being a jumble of nerves. I know I am the picture of casual nonchalance, I am an actor after all. I feel like I am the fan anxiously waiting to meet his favorite author.

She comes in, gets through the interrogation to make sure she's got the right to be back here, and is finally let through. She is very nervous and I expected that. I know she is also a fan about to meet someone in her favorite movie series. She reminds me of an animal in the zoo, pacing back and forth in an invisible cage. When she shakes her hands by her sides, she is absolutely adorable. She sees me and her eyes widen, and she looks like a deer caught in headlights.

I confidently stride towards her and say, "Hermione, right?" and give her a hug. She feels like she was made to fit in my arms. She is just the right height for me to give her kisses on the top of that gorgeous curly brown mane. She is wearing a fandom t-shirt and skirt and looks very cute. I think she has been stunned into silence, but she does give me a hug back and I hear her inhale and sigh. I ask if it's okay for her to watch from here and gesture towards a chair that gives her a front row view to where I will be sitting. She simply nods. I tell her after this is over I will be hers and she finally says, "I am very much looking forward to that".

It's show time so I head towards the stage. I touch her soft cheek and am rewarded with instant karma as she can't resist writing something right then and there.

 _His tough feather light_

 _my skin is forever marked_

 _I am a goner._

I take out my phone and check. I like what she wrote, then put my phone away. I can't help but smirk because this one is definitely about me! Wow, how does she do that? I've forever marked her with my touch? I like that thought very much. I wink at her and she gives me a shy smile. And while I would rather talk to her and pick her brain to see how it is she can crank poetry out on the fly like that, duty calls. Gotta make the fans happy. While I love the enthusiasm of the fans, I really want to get to know Hermione. I start ticking down the minutes til I can be alone with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Putting a Ring on It

A/N: Find out how Draco proposes to Hermione from his point of view.

* * *

It's been six months since we've been together. That may not seem like a lot of time, but I'd been looking for _her_ for quite awhile. I finally found her through her poetry on twitter of all places. After spending the better part of a day reading her poetry, I became addicted. It was love crack to me. I'd get a hit in the form of another poem, and I'd just want more. I knew I had to meet her and the rest as they say, is history. I met her, fell in love with her, and now I needed to marry her. I knew she was the one. I started to make plans to propose. I knew it had to be intimate, just the two of us. A big display in public was definitely not her style. The _who_ was her, the _what_ was a proposal, and _when_ was as soon as possible, but the where and how needed answering.

Then I knew. Just this morning she was on the deck of our home in California, morning coffee on the table, and seated with her legs propped up on another chair. She was on her phone and when she saw me, she smiled at me, finished up typing, then kissed the screen. I asked her what that was all about and smirking, she turns it to me so I can see.

Ahhh yes, **The Pic**... I am standing there with a hand in my hair. My guitar is slung around my back, my shirt is open, and my pants are riding low. She always describes it as "gloriously low", which makes me smirk every damn time. "That's the style!", I once defended myself and she said, "Yeah, if you want to make knickers round the world wet! Do you realize that if you do this," and she uses her fingers to blow up the pic, "you can see this", and she traces my hairline. "Sinful!" she says, wagging her finger at me. I shrug and then suck that finger. "You're crazy mad!", she laughs then kisses me. "Yup, crazy mad about you", I answer. She absolutely loves that pic, says after we first met online she used and has been using this pic as inspiration for her poetry and story writing.

I remember when we first met in real life and she asked me about that picture. It was quite the conversation. I evaded all questions except the one she said was most important. She asked if I still had the pants. "Yes", I told her and she only had one response for that as she whispered "Fuck." I knew it was time to make that pic come to life for her.

And that answered _where_ and _how_. We would be at home. I would wear the plaid shirt and those pants. I would sing my song "All I Need" because of the perfect lyrics for what I was about to do, and then get on one knee. I knew she was going to love this.

I decided this weekend would be it. I already had the ring, bought it a month after we got together since I already knew she was the one. It was a 3 carat round cut set in platinum. Classic and timeless. I knew she would appreciate the simplicity of the piece. I was so ready for this.

Of course, Saturday came around quickly. We spent the day at home. We had just had a quiet dinner and were on the couch when I decided it was show time. I kissed her and told her I'd be right back.

I quickly stripped down and shrugged on the shirt, pants, and belt. I swiped my hand through my hair. I picked up my guitar and started strumming. "Now or never!" I told myself. I have got to make that girl my wife!"

I go back to the living room and when she sees me, she gulps and eyes me up and down. "Hi there hottie!" she says, and I reply, "Well hello there, beautiful". She asks, "What's going on?"

I start to play my song "All I Need" and she claps, then sings along. I start to sweat a little because of what I am about to do. I sing the lyrics _"So if I only have one day left in my life, I'd make you my wife..."_ and put down my guitar. She is staring at the part of me that was covered by my guitar. Oh god, she is licking those luscious lips that have been everywhere on my body and my cock is responding to those delicious thoughts. I think I hear her say "Oh my..."

"Focus, Draco", I tell myself. I see her reaching out her hand and I laugh and tell her, "Not now." She gives me a sexy pout but it won't be there for long.

I get down on one knee, fish the ring out and close my fingers around it. I take her hand in mine. Her eyes grow wide and she starts to cry. I wipe away those tears, kiss both cheeks, and then her lips. "Awww love", I whisper and ask if she is going to be okay. She hiccups and nods. She is too adorable. "May I continue?" I ask, and then tell her,

"These past few months have been the happiest I have ever been. I don't ever want to know what life would be like without you. I want you in my life and in my bed for the rest of my life. I love you so very much. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife and marry me?" I open my hand and then show her the ring.

She yells, "Yes! A thousand times yes!" and launches herself towards me. I grab her so I won't fall over and I ravage those luscious lips. When we come up for air, I ask if I may put it on her finger. It looks stunning on her. My smile is so wide, my mouth feels like it is actually hurting a little. She scrambles to grab her phone and when she holds it up, I strike the same pose as in her beloved pic. I wait til she looks the pics over, I know how much this means to her. When it looks like she is done, I gently take the phone out of her hand and ask "Now where were we love, before I interrupted you? She says, "Oh yeah, I was gonna live out my wet dream..."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Draco's POV is a little longer because he is doing all the planning. Since this is double the length (now doesn't that sound good!) of my oneshots, I am breaking this up into two chapters. Hope you don't mind. I promise it will be worth the wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Putting a Ring on it, Part 2

A/N: The wait is over! Thanks for being so patient! Lemony smut ahead.

She leads me to our bedroom and stops at the foot of our bed. She stands in front of me and lifts the back hem of my shirt and looks behind me. "Just as I expected", she says, and spanks my arse which is hanging out the back and that makes me laugh. She gets back in front of me and angles her hand so when it goes down my pants, her fingers are in my hair and her thumb is hooked under my semi-hard cock. She starts to stroke me while her left hand caresses my chest. I put my arms around her, pull her closer, and lay my chin on her head. I think to myself, "God, how did I get this lucky?" Very soon, she is struggling to move her hand since my cock is rock hard. She removes her hand, and tells me to get on the the bed. I start to lift my arse so I can pull down my pants. My cock springs out and when they are almost down to my knees, she tells me to stop(?)

"Everything, especially the pants are staying on," she cries. I know I have a questioning look on my face and her eyes grow wide while she just nods her head. She says, "Have you forgotten I'm living my number one fantasy, Babe?" I just shake my head. The lady will have whatever she wants. She tells me, "I however, am just gonna be wearing this", and she holds up her hand, and wiggles the newly ringed finger at me. I give her two thumbs up and a wink since that sounds brilliant to me. She makes a show of turning around and starts to shimmy out of her shorts so I can see her lacy thong and arse. I'm thanking my lucky stars that sweet arse is mine. She turns back around and lifts her shirt over her head and when she flings it in my direction, it lands on my head. I huff, grab it, and toss it on the floor. I don't want to miss any part of this sexy show. She reaches around and unhooks her bra, then tosses it to me. She is caressing those beautiful tits and pinching those nipples I love to suck, while throwing her head back. I can't help but wank. She hooks her fingers into her thong and slides it down her legs. She throws that at my head too. I see how wet they are and groan. I say, "You are trying to kill me, woman!"

She comes to me and straddles me so her arse is in front of my cock. She is openly staring at my body with lustful admiration. She opens my shirt a little more and leans over to kiss and lick my nipples. I'm thinking of how I can't wait to bury my cock balls deep in her. I lift my head to kiss her and she does the same and I capture her lips. I move my hand to her pussy and feel the wetness on my hair. I whisper, "Fuck", and start to thrust up against her arse. I want to fuck her now! As if reading my mind, she lines my cock up with her pussy and moves the head up and down her slit. She puts in just the head, then back out to slide it up and down again. I am about to lose my mind! I put my hands on her waist, and say, "Lu-uv", with impatience. "Fuck me now!", I growl, and she finally impales herself on me. She is so wet for me. She starts to roll her hips, lifts herself off me leaving just the head in and slams down again. She alternates her actions a few more times then starts riding me hard. I thank all the gods. I can't help but start thrusting up into her, I want to pound her pussy so badly. I dig my heels into the mattress to do just that. I pound all my feelings into that juicy, wet pussy. She is gasping for breath and begging me to fuck her harder and deeper. She is chanting, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" while her pussy comes around my cock.

She rides out her orgasm, then gets off me only to turn herself around so she is facing my feet. I've got a gorgeous view of her arse. She runs her hands as far down as she can, then back up the pants she loves. She grabs my cock to line it up with her slit and slowly lowers herself onto me. She puts her hands on either side of my legs for support. I prop myself up on my elbows so I don't miss seeing a thing. And just in time too as I see her lift herself up and then watch as my cock disappears into her pussy over and over again as her sexy arse bounces up and down. I find myself hypnotized by that arse. I have never seen anything more erotic in my life.

If she keeps this up, I'm going to lose my load soon. I put my hands on her hips to slow her down because her pussy just looks and feels so good around my cock and I don't want it to end just yet. She brings me to the edge over and over. I feel my balls tighten and want to fill her up with my cum. I can't hold on much longer because she is riding me hard again, I tell her to slow down, but that only makes her go faster, so I groan when I have no choice but to fall over that edge and come.

She is off me in a flash. Before I can even process what's happening, she kneels beside me, grabs my cock and starts sucking. Oh my God, she is literally blowing me away. I am bucking off the bed and groaning as she sucks hard to coax every drop of cum from my cock and swallows it all. She kisses the tip and then holds my well used cock while kissing and licking my balls. I am absolutely spent and I know I look it. She moves to my side, and gives me a slow, sensuous kiss where I can taste us on her lips and I lick them clean for her. Then she snuggles with me.

"Wow", I whisper. She says "That's just my way of saying thanks for everything: wearing that sexy outfit, serenading me, asking me to marry you, and making me the happiest woman ever!" I laugh and say, "If I had known this would happen, I would have done it sooner! May I take these bloody clothes off now?" She smiles and says "Sure." She helps me with the pants while I take off the shirt. I snuggle closer to her naked body and wrap my arms around her. "I love you", I whispered. "And I love you", she whispers back. Soon I'm drifting off to sleep dreaming of our future together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting a Ring on It

He liked it and put a ring on it! You've seen the proposal from Draco's point of view. Now let's see Hermione's POV.

* * *

We were at home in California. The doors are open and the waves are lapping on the shore in the background. We just had a quiet dinner and were on the sofa cuddling. He kissed the top of my head and said he'd be right back.

Even before he comes out, I hear him strumming his guitar. I turn to see him and he is dressed exactly the same way he was in **_the pic_** (by now you know I am talking about the pants!) Yes, that glorious pair of pants slung so low on his hips and open plaid shirt, but I cant see the sexy bits because of the guitar.

I gulp as I eye him up and down. "Hi there hottie." He replies, "Well hello, beautiful."

"What's going on?"

He is smiling and with a wink he starts singing his song "All I Need". I clap and begin to sing along having heard him sing this many times to me. When he gets to these particular lyrics, "So if I only have one day left in my life, I'd make you my wife..." He stops singing and puts his guitar down. I am rendered speechless because them pants are dangerously low, baby. I am blatantly staring at his sexy chest, rock hard abs, then lower... I start to lick my lips and breathe out an "Oh... my..." He is standing right in front of me and as if in a trance, I reach out my hand to finally do the thing I have wanted to do when I first found the pic. He laughs and says, "Not now, love." I give him pouty lips. My eyes travel straight down to his midsection again while still tracking his every move. He gets on one knee and is trying to fish something out of his pocket. My eyes go wide as my brain is finally catching up to what is going on and I gasp, and immediately start to cry. He brushes the tears from my cheeks and says very softly, "Awww, love." He kisses both of them as well as my lips. He asks, "Are you going to be okay?" and he gets a hiccup in response. He laughs and then asks, "May I continue?" and I nod.

He takes my hand and says, "These past few months have been the happiest I have ever been. I don't ever want to know what life would be like without you. I want you in my life and in my bed for the rest of my life. I love you so very much. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife and marry me?" He opens the palm of his hand and shows me a stunner of a ring. I know it's bigger than a carat (later he confirms it is three), is a classic round cut, and set in a simple and understated platinum band. I look directly into those pale blue eyes that I always see forever in and shout, "Yes! A thousand times yes", and launch myself into his arms. He grabs onto me so he won't topple over and attacks my lips. Coming up for air he asks, "May I put this on your finger?" and I hold out my left hand which is actually trembling. He is smiling a smile that is a thousand times brighter than the one he was sporting in _**the pic.**_ I start scrambling to find my phone to capture the moment. He indulges me by actually posing the same way as in the pic. He takes the phone out of my hand, but only after I inspect the pictures to make sure I got at least one good shot.

"Now where were we love before I interrupted you?"

I tell him, "Oh yeah, I was gonna live out my wet dream..."

* * *

I lead him to our bedroom and stop at the foot of our bed. I stand in front of him and lift the back of his shirt and look behind him. "Just as I expected", I say, and spank his ass which makes him laugh. I get back in front of him and angle my hand so when it goes down his pants, my fingers are in his hair and my thumb is hooked under his awakening cock. I start to stroke him while my other hand caresses his chest. He puts his arms around me, pulls me closer, and lays his chin on my head. I think to myself, "God, how did I get this lucky?" Very soon, I am struggling to move my hand since his cock is now rock hard. I remove my hand, and tell him to get on the bed. He starts to lift his ass so he can pull down his pants. His cock springs out and when they are almost down to his knees, I tell him to stop!

"Everything, especially the pants are staying on," I say. He has a look on his face that says, "Really?" I just nod. I reiterate, "Have you forgotten I'm living out my number one fantasy, Babe?" He just shakes his head. I tell him, "I however, am just gonna be wearing this", and I hold up my hand and wiggle the finger with my new bling at him. He gives me two thumbs up and a wink. I make a show of turning around and start to shimmy out of my shorts so he can see my lacy thong and ass. I turn back around and lift my shirt over my head and fling it in his direction and it lands on his head. He huffs, grabs it, and tosses it on the floor. I reach around and unhook my bra, then toss it to him. I caress my breasts and pinch my nipples while throwing my head back. I open my eyes and see him stroking his cock. I hook my fingers into the thong and slide it down my legs. I throw that at his head too. He sees how wet they are and groans. He says, "You are trying to kill me, woman!"

I go to him and straddle him so my ass is in front of his cock. I sit there for a moment and admire the view. He is so incredibly sexy. I can't believe he is going to be mine forever. I open his shirt a little more and lean over to kiss and lick his nipples. He lifts his head to kiss me and I do the same so he can capture my lips. He moves his hand to my pussy and feels the wetness on his hair. He whispers, "Fuck", and starts to thrust up against my ass. I line up his cock up with my pussy and move the head up and down my slit. I put in just the head, then back out to slide it up and down again. He puts his hands on my waist, and says, "Love" in two syllables meant to inform me of his impatience. I know I've teased him long enough when he growls, "Fuck me now!" Finally, I impale myself on him. I start to roll my hips, lift myself off him leaving just the head in, and slam down again. I alternate my actions a few more times then start riding him in ecstasy. It's just like heaven, him inside me. He starts thrusting up hard into me, digging his heels into the mattress to do just that. He is pounding me for all he's worth and he's drowning in my juicy wet pussy. I'm gasping for breath and begging him to fuck me harder and deeper. I'm chanting, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" when I feel those little tingles of pleasure as my pussy comes around his cock.

I ride out my orgasm, then get off him, but I'm not quite done with him yet. I'm going to make sure this night is seared into his memory and whenever he thinks of it, his cock is gonna get rock hard...I turn myself around so I am facing his feet. He is getting a front row view of my ass. I run my hands as far down as I can, then back up the pants I just love. Now down to business...I grab his cock to line it up with my slit and slowly lower myself onto his cock once more. It always feels so fucking good after I've come. I put my hands on either side of his legs for support. I turn around to give him a smirk and see he's propped himself up on his elbows. I know he doesn't want to miss seeing a thing. And just in time too. I fuck him hard and fast, making his cock disappear into my pussy over and over again as my ass bounces up and down. I glance back and smile. The look on his face tells me he has been totally mesmerized by the sexy show playing out in front of him. I bet he hasn't even blinked.

He puts my hands on my hips to slow me down, but baby, I am riding him hard and getting what I want! He pleads with me to slow down, but that only makes me go faster since I'm a mission. He groans when I make him come.

I am off him in flash. I kneel beside him, grabs his cock and start sucking hard. I want to hear him gasping for air like he can't breathe while I am sucking every precious drop of cum out of that cock. He is bucking off the bed and groaning. I swallow it all. I kiss the the tip and then gently stroke his cock while kissing and licking his balls. They are coated in my juices and I lap it all up too. He looks exhausted although I am the one that did all the work! I move to his side and give him a slow, sensuous kiss. He licks my lips because I know he can taste us on them. Then I snuggle with my man.

"Wow", he whispers. I tell him "That's just my way of saying thanks for everything: wearing that sexy outfit, serenading me, asking me to marry you, and making me the happiest woman ever!" He laughs and says, "If I had known this would happen, I would have done it sooner! May I take these bloody clothes off now?" I smile and say "Sure." I help him out of the pants while he takes off the shirt. I snuggle closer to his naked body and he wraps his arms around me. "I love you", he whispered. "And I love you", I whisper back. Soon I'm drifting off to sleep dreaming of our future together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Art of Haiku

A/N: Two chapters at once? I know, I spoil you! I just had to get this one out there too.

Draco has always been curious and finally gets a lesson in the art of haiku on the fly.

* * *

Hermione was furiously typing on her phone when I came out onto the deck. I kiss the top of her head and then sit beside her. I ask what she was up to. She said she was catching up on the daily haiku challenge on twitter.

Ahhh...my rockstar poet hard at work. I asked her "What's the word for today, love?"

"The word is drown".

"And what did you come up with?"

She recites,

 _He drowns in her love_

 _is completely surrounded_

 _and gets swept away._

"Oh that's sexy, love! I have always wondered how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Come up with haiku on the fly like that. And you took a very unsexy word and wrote something hot. You know you seduced me with your words!"

She smiles and says, "And look what it got me!", as she eyes me up and down, starts to lick those luscious lips, then winks at me. I don't know what to tell you. I write best when it's about something I know. I try to write in beauty. I always want what I write to be honest and positive. If you've noticed, sometimes I write with the point of view of a man in love because I have always thought that as romantic. There is nothing more appealing than a man that is not afraid to say he desperately desires a woman and shows it. Give me a word, babe".

"How about lament?"

Her brows furrow, then she starts counting syllables in the air.

 _When he thinks of her_

 _laments forever not long_

 _enough to love her._

"Were you thinking of me, love? Because you know that's how I feel."

"Actually, that's how I feel, Draco. But see what I mean when I write it from a guy's perspective? It really is captivating for a woman to read that her man feels so passionately about her. There is something very irresistible about being pursued, that someone saw something in you that attracts them to the point they would do anything to just get near you, and try to be with you. You're a songwriter, babe. I bet you could do this too, if you tried. Want to try?"

I nod to her and she says, "Just think about what you know. All right, the word is brown".

Huh? Okay Draco, think...I look into her eyes and have an "aha" moment. I count slowly and say,

 _Love of my life's eyes_

 _brown like melting chocolate_

 _pools of cocoa bliss."_

Hermione squeals and claps her hands. "Babe, that was awesome!"

"I wrote about what I know. And I know you inside and out", I say as I wag my eyebrows and purse my lips at her.

She leans over to collect her kiss and agrees, "Indeed you do, Draco...indeed you do". She gets up and gestures with her head towards our bedroom with a smirk. I think, "Hey, that's my signature look!" I smirk back, scoop her up in my arms, and make a run for it.

* * *

A/N: Draco did a fantastic job! But then again, this Draco does everything right, because he is perfection :) Now it's your turn. For the one or two readers out there, show me what you got. Write a haiku and leave it in a review. You never know, I might use it as a prompt to write a future chapter (which means I will do it, if I get any). Thanks to everyone following this couple's love story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jealousy is a Green Eyed Monster

A/N: FFSS slythadri and I were sending each other sexy grown up pics of Daniel Radcliffe and Matthew Lewis. I jokingly told her my Tom/Draco was asking me what I was doing and had to go. The idea of a jealous Draco popped into my head. Who knew the confident Draco Malfoy could also be a desperate jealous fool for love?

Warning: Cursing throughout and hot angry sex ahead.

* * *

Did I think there would be trouble? Of course not. He was one of my best mates and I hadn't seen him since we got engaged. I wanted to see him and have him meet Hermione, the love of my life. After all, I wanted him to be at the wedding and we had already decided it would only be close friends and family.

He walked in and we clapped each other on the back and did the bro hug thing. Hermione was smiling and waited patiently for me to introduce her. As she shyly looks at him, I say, "Hey Neville, this is my beautiful fiancee Hermione Granger".

Neville kisses her hand and says, LibraryGirl. I know all about you. I follow you on twitter. He looks at me and says, Yeah, I was following her way before you ever did. That is some of the sexiest poetry I have ever read".

Hermione is blushing and I am seething. I want to scream at my so called friend, "Dude, what the fuck? Are you seriously hitting on my fiancee?"

He is whispering something in her ear while looking at me out of the corner of his eye and she laughs and touches his chest...

Whoa, what in the bloody hell is going on here? In this moment I am hating that man who went from tres awkward to super hot. He's taller than me but not by much. He had broken the internet when he posed for a magazine in his goddamned underwear. I've worked out with him before, so I know he has a six pack under that tight shirt. And fuck, is he wearing lowriders? You know how Hermione feels about those! I am letting a string of bloody curse words out inside my head. Meanwhile, that motherfucker has taken my girl out onto the deck, guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. Hell, Hermione even once jokingly said to me she had fancied him before I ever appeared on her radar.

But I am Draco fucking Malfoy. I bagged that LibraryGirl. I have 4.3 million fans compared to his measly 1.8 million. And I know who rocked those lowriders the best! In a show of hardly concealed possessiveness, I come up to Hermione from behind, putting my arms around her waist and kissing her neck. I look over her shoulder to shoot daggers at my so called friend. He's oblivious though, concentrating solely on MY fiancee.

I quickly try to reel myself in. Of course he is not doing anything that I am imagining in my head. He wouldn't hurt me and she definitely wouldn't either. I know she loves me. For gods sake, all that bloody poetry is about me! I still want to get up in his face and tell him that before I punch him. But I keep telling myself, "Draco, jealousy is an ugly look and I am far from that...but he apparently needs to be shown what is mine, mine, mine!" So I joke and laugh, but watch Neville like a hawk. We have drinks, but I hardly touch mine, so I can beat him to a pulp if need be. He's acting like he wants to charm the pants off her. Believe me, he won't get the chance. I make sure Hermione is sitting with me, but somehow he ends up on the couch on her other side. He's making her laugh and is dangerously too close, their shoulders touching at one point.

She does seem a little starstruck, because he too was in same movies and she had said she loved his character. Stupid badass mofo that got to slice that bitch of a snake in half, with a cool AF sword, AND in a fucking Fair Isle cardi no less. I got to be turned into a freaking ferret and hugged by the arsehole madman. At least I looked good in a suit. And they are in the same house, brave but impulsive idiots! The night seems to drag on, until Neville says he had to go, has to catch an early flight. I can't get him out the door fast enough.

As soon as that door clicks shut, I am on Hermione. I grab her and practically shove her against the door. My tongue demands entrance and I am grinding my fast rising erection against her. I pull up her skirt and shove her thong to the side. My fingers find her pussy already wet. Wait...why is she already wet? I groan and suddenly do not care as I am unzipping my jeans and lower both them and my boxer briefs just enough to free my aching cock. Precum is oozing out of the tip. I swipe most of it off with a finger and stick it in her mouth. She licks it off with a moan. I grab her leg to wrap around my waist. I need to fuck that pussy now, so in one thrust I make sure I am balls deep.

"Oh Draco, she moans, oh my god, you are so fucking hard!" My hips are snapping and I am driving as deep into her as I can. I look at her and say, "You are mine, Hermione. Do you hear me? You. Are. MINE. I am chanting this and pounding each word into her. I practically rip open her blouse to get to her tits. I yank the cups of her bra down and I grab them and pinch her nipples hard. Her head is thrown back and I am biting her neck, actually leaving more than love bites like some deranged werewolf marking his territory. I need to be deeper, so I lift her up so she can wrap her legs around me and I carry her to the couch, my cock still lodged deep in her pussy. The only time I feel like being gentle is when I place her flat on her back, careful to make sure my cock doesn't slip out of her. This time I spread her legs wide and get on my knees to fuck that pussy. My fingers find her clit and I am working it while I'm thrusting hard. I look directly into her eyes and start to make demands. "Tell me you love me".

"You know I love you, Draco."

"Tell me you love only me".

"I love only you, Draco".

"You know you are mine forever, right? You belong to me. No one else will ever fuck that pussy. When I am done with you, you will only ever want my cock, because I am going to make you come so hard!"

She is gasping and moaning my name. "Oh my god, Draco. Fuck my pussy hard. It's your pussy, yours alone".

"Damn straight, baby. It is my pussy. My pussy to fuck, whenever and wherever, do you hear me?"

I am snapping my hips and her pussy is clenching my cock as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss hits her. She is crying, "Yes, oh god, yyyeeesss!"

I am sweating, beads of perspiration drip off me. I can't hold off any longer. I start to come inside her, but then pull out and come on her pussy. I start stroking my cock and cum shoots out onto her tummy and even her tits. I smirk, because I have definitely marked her as mine. She looks fucking good covered in my cum. She is too tired to even close her legs so I start to lap up our combined juices. I lick her pussy clean, then suck on her swollen nub. She grabs my head to still me. Her clit is too sensitive right now. Her pussy lips are puffy and well fucked. My tongue makes its way up to her tummy and she trembles when I swirl it around her navel. I reach her tits and lick the cum off before sucking each nipple.

Hermione says, "Babe, you don't ever have to be jealous. I love you and you alone. You are it for me, always. Although you are adorably cute, while simultaneously scary when your possessive streak shows. I thought I was the one who would need to beat skanks that looked sideways at you away with a stick".

I look at her and say, "Love, I am so sorry. I just saw Neville flirting with you and it made me bloody crazy, he was wearing lowriders for gods sakes".

Hermione laughs so hard and it's just so infectious, I can't help but laugh too. I am doubled over holding my sides. God, I've gone nutters!

When Hermione composes herself, she tells me , "Babe, he was hardly flirting. You know what he whispered in my ear? He said he has never seen you this happy in all the time he has known you. He said I was made for you and that we are lucky to have found each other".

And now I feel like shit. I wanted to punch my best mate. I feel absolutely barmy. As if reading my mind she says, "You don't have to apologize to him, you put on a good front, but I knew you were green like his eyes with envy".

All I heard was she was looking at his eyes..."Girl, so help me, if I see any poetry about green eyes..."

She stops me before I say anything stupid by saying, "You're gonna what, fuck me against the wall next time?"

"Yes, exactly love."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Home

FeltSon Lover stepped up to the plate and took the Haiku Challenge from the Author's note at the end of Chapter 5. And it was her first one ever! I thought it was brilliant!

 _~You're my missing piece_

 _Home is wherever you are_

 _Hold tight don't let go.~_

Well, FeltSon Lover, here is my response as promised. And from Draco's delicious POV. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Mood music: Harbor Lights by Bruce Hornsby

 _Close your eyes and slip away_  
 _To the dream of your fancy_  
 _Close your eyes and float downstream_  
 _To where the marsh grass dances_  
 _Take you down where the air is thick_  
 _Try to make you shake and shiver_  
 _Make you see there will be no tricks_  
 _There will be no tricks tonight_  
 _There will be some tricks tonight..._

* * *

It's been a month since Hermione and I got together. She got to put that passport to good use. We had just been in Europe for a few other fan conventions and now we were finally at my home in California. Hopefully, it would become her home too in the future. I may be getting a little ahead of myself, but that is my endgame...to be with her always.

She looked around in awe, and I was about to give her the grand tour, showing her all rooms I hoped to christen by making love to her in them. But she saw the french doors and immediately wanted to go back outside and onto the deck.

She looked out at the waves gently lapping on the shore and inhaled deeply. "I can't believe you have a place right here on the ocean! This is incredible! She is practically bouncing up and down, hugs herself, and gives me the most joyful smile. You know, when I needed some time for myself, I used to rent a room at the oceanfront back home, but in the winter time. I actually hate it in the summer because of the crowds and the expense. Usually I'd book an oceanside room with a balcony and get there on a Friday night. I love going to sleep to the sound of the ocean. I'd find out when it would be sunrise and wake up just in time to see it. I'd spend the day writing, people watching, taking a long bubblebath, and napping. One day, I'd imagine coming there with my man, once I found him of course. We'd make love bathed in moonlight and then the sounds of the ocean would soothe us to sleep. But before we sleep..." , then she just shakes her head and smiles.

"Love, keep going! I get the feeling you were just getting to the good part!"

She says, "Well...it's always been a fantasy of mine that before we go to sleep, we would wait until the boardwalk was clear, then go out there totally naked and have sex on the balcony, with the moon watching us. That is, until we finally feel the cold and run back in before we freeze our asses off!"

"Mmm...sexy and hot, but cold!", I reply. I love to hear her talk about her hopes and dreams. I got lost in the imagery of her during her weekend alone. I find myself wishing I was that man with her, making all her dreams come true. Hey wait, I think to myself, I am now her man and I have the power to make that wish a reality.

I tell her, "Love, this place may not be a hotel room with a balcony, but we do have a fantastic and private view of the ocean. We could pretend this is a balcony and we can definitely make love out here tonight while the moon watches us. It may not be as cold as on the Atlantic, but I can think of a few ways to make you shiver..."

She smiles at me, and says, "That sounds absolutely perfect. I can't wait". She holds out her hand to me. I move behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I take it, you'll come to like it around here?"

"Of course, babe. It's my second happy place of all."

"Second? What's the first?"

"Anywhere, as long as it is with you."

I fall a little more in love with her when she says things like that. Her head drops back onto my chest and she closes her eyes. She holds on to my arms and squeezes my hand.

"Will we get to stay here for awhile?"

"Yeah, we can". And the budding poet in me thinks to myself,

~You're my missing piece

Home is wherever you are

Hold tight don't let go.~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Moonlight Tryst

A/N: Sex on the beach without the sand? Oh yeah...Of course, Draco had to make Hermione's fantasy a reality. Delicious conclusion to Chapter 7: Home.

Dedicated to FeltSon Lover.

Lemony smut outside!

* * *

I couldn't wait until tonight. We had just had a simple pasta dinner and I drew a bubble bath for Hermione. I wanted her to be relaxed and ready to be ravaged by me.

I just put fresh sheets on the bed and lit some candles. It was her first night at my home, which I hoped she would soon come to think of as hers as well.

Earlier when we had just gotten here, she had told me of a fantasy she had and I wanted to make it a reality. She said she always wanted to have sex on an oceanfront hotel balcony with her man in the dead of winter. Problem was, she didn't have a man until she met me. And I would do anything for her. I was glad there was a full moon tonight, because Hermione said she wanted the moon to watch us. The deck just steps away from the ocean would have to do. I put a few things out there to help me keep my promise to make her shiver since I really couldn't do anything about the weather. I hope she is surprised by what I have in store for her.

I waited for her in our bed. _Our bed_ , that sure had a nice ring to it. I had on just a pair of cotton pajama pants. She came out of the bathroom and I had to catch my breath, she was just so lovely. She was wearing a short, white, slightly see-through nightgown. I could see her nipples and that she was wearing a tiny thong. It had buttons halfway down the front and the top few were left unbuttoned. I could see just a peek of her breasts. It was held up by tiny straps and hit mid-thigh with a ruffle hem. She looked so sexy and sweet at the same time.

"Hey love, how do you feel?"

"I feel so relaxed. Thank you, Draco, for drawing that bubble bath for me. You know you could have joined me".

"Yes, I could have, but I had to get things ready for our tryst in the moonlight. Never thought you were the exhibitionist type", I said wagging my eyebrows at her.

"Oh, the moon would never tell!".

I patted the space beside me and she got into bed. She quickly lay down and started to snuggle into me, her hand on my chest.

"Oh my...this bed is so comfy. I should have expected nothing but the best for your sexy body!" She started peppering kisses on my chest and then tilted her head so I could kiss her.

I needed to get her focused so I could make her first night here special. "Love, tell me how this is supposed to play out, it is your fantasy after all."

"Well, since it is supposed to be the dead of winter, we would start having sex in the hotel room, and then when the coast was clear, we would run out to the balcony and you would take me from behind as I stood in front of the railing. You'd be amazed how many people hang out on the boardwalk, even when it is absolutely freezing! I once stayed up until almost two a.m. waiting for people to leave. Thankfully, I had a good book that time to keep me company so it wasn't too hard".

I got up from the bed and blew out the candles. Before she could even question me, I scooped her off the bed, carried her through the living room and out onto the deck. She gasped when she saw what I had done. I had a teak futon on the deck. Thankfully I had a plush cushion in storage for it. I had dragged it out and made it up as a bed when she was taking her bath. I had lit candles in the bedroom to throw her off because I never intended for us to stay in there. I put tealights around the bottom deck railing so there would be a soft glow. I gently put her down on the futon and then sat beside her and said, "We could pretend this is the hotel room, it's warm enough isn't it?"

It was a beautiful, clear night. The full moon was pinned to the sky. She looked around and said "It's perfect". She hooked her finger into my waistband to pull me closer. I scooted right next to her and she cupped my chin and kissed me. My tongue darted out and she opened up for me. My hand found it's way into her nightgown and I cupped one breast and then the other. I started to pinch her nipples. I gently pushed her down and lifted the hem of her gown before getting on top of her. I needed to have easy access to her pussy. I started grinding my erection against her thong. She hooked her thumbs into the sides of my pants and lowered them down just enough to free my cock. I pushed her thong to the side and slid the tip up and down her slit. I could feel she was already wet. As I start to line my cock up to enter her, she quickly lifts her ass to slip off her thong. Then she lifts up her nightgown up and over her head. She says, "Sorry to interrupt you, but we're supposed to be totally naked, remember?" She lays back down. She looks so beautiful in the moonlight. I get up and pull down my pajamas. I go to the side table where I have a bucket of champagne and discreetly pick up an ice cube. I go around to where Hermione's head is and when she looks up at me, I lean over to kiss her. She moves her head to the side and kiss her neck. I trace that ice cube around her nipple and she gasps and shivers a little. I give her nipple a quick kiss, then suck it in to my mouth while tracing around her other nipple with the ice cube. I kiss and suck that one and then pop the ice into my mouth. I am gingerly moving over her kissing my way down and my cold lips make her tremble. Just when I'm about to reach my final destination, my cock has already reached its own, as she has sucked it into her mouth. Her hands have grabbed my ass, and her head is bobbing as she takes it deeper down her throat. I kiss her pussy with my cold lips but wait to use my freezing tongue on her clit. With one long swipe, she stops sucking to gasp and I feel goosebumps forming all over on her. By now my mouth has warmed up so I take that little nub and suck it.

I start to fuck her mouth slowly, making shallow thrusts. When she grabs my ass again, I go a little deeper and feel the back of her throat. She starts to gag, so I stop moving for a moment, but never stop licking her pussy. My fingers work in and out of her slit and when she comes, she is moaning loudly around my cock. I'm surprised and really turned on by that, but thankfully I didn't come in her mouth. She had never gotten that loud before. I'm glad she feels uninhibited here. After all, we are outside but on a private, secluded beach.

I can't wait a moment longer. I get up and grab her hand. I need to fuck her pussy. She grabs the railing, looks over her shoulder, and says, "Fuck me hard, babe!" She widens her stance and wiggles her arse. I get behind her, line up my cock with her slit and slide on home. Since it is supposed to be cold and time of the essence, I start snapping my hips, going balls deep with each thrust. I am fondling her breasts and my balls slap against her sweet arse. Soon I am filling her up with my cum while pinching her nipples. On the final thrust, I grind my cock into her, making sure she feels every fucking inch of me. Her pussy feels so good, like it was made just for my cock. When I reluctantly pull out, cum is still dripping out so I rub the head down the crease of her arse.

I'm panting a little, but manage to ask her, "Did this live up to your fantasy, sexy girl?"

She turns around to pull me close and replies, "I think we gave the moon a very good show".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Red Carpet

A/N: FeltSon Lover has been kind enough to leave reviews and has also inspired stories with those comments. I told her to give me a prompt and I would write a story. She gave me this:

 _I have a request for a new chapter, please. How about the first time Draco takes Hermione as his date on the red carpet? She will be so beautiful, thouse haters will burn with jealousy. Lol_  
 _It can be either in only Draco's or Hermione's POV, or both. I'm not too fussed. Though I admit I love Draco's POV a bit too much 3_

I love Draco's POV too, but we haven't heard from Hermione lately. And this is her story to tell anyway. I was really out of my comfort zone, but was very glad to have been challenged. I also have to thank my FFSS slythadri. I bounced a few ideas off her and am very grateful for her input.

FeltSon Lover, this is for you. Enjoy!

Mood Music: Suit & Tie by Justin Timberlake

* * *

Draco just wrapped up a new series online. There of course were going to be several premieres he would need to attend and I was dreading it. I hated being in the spotlight but that's what you get when you fall in love with an actor and agree to go with him wherever he went.

He had given me plenty of notice to get a gown. He knew several designers who dressed him before for such events, but I knew exactly who I wanted to make my dress. Pansy Parkinson. She was a good friend of mine and she was back home. Her designs were really beautiful and she was also an excellent seamstress. Unfortunately, it was crunch time. I had three weeks and I needed to call her now.

I called Pansy and the first thing she said to me was, "Draco Malfoy, huh? How in the world did you snag him? OMG, he is so hot!"

"Well hello to you too, Pansy. Yes, I miss you too."

She laughed and said, "Oh, Hermione, you know I was going to say those things next. I just had to ask."

"How about I tell you all about it when I fly you here so you can design my gown for my first red carpet event?"

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!", she is screaming in my ear. Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Your designs are beautiful and when Draco told me to find a gown, you were the first and only person I thought of. Besides, don't you think it's time the world noticed your work? And I'll tell you a little secret, if you promise not to breathe a word of it. If this is headed where I think it is, I'd love for you to design another gown for me..."

I hear nothing but silence on the other end. I say, "Pansy, are you there?"

"Sorry, Hermione. I think I blacked out for a moment...are you saying what I think you are saying? You might want another gown down the road, in say, I don't know, white?"

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner!"

All she says is, "Oh. My. God." I tell her, "I wish I could come home but it's better if you come here. Draco can't get away and he said he would just die if I was gone for that long. He's smitten I tell ya! I don't feel much like flying back and forth either. Being self-employed and all, I figured you could clear your schedule and you can stay with us. Besides I think you can find what you need here, right?"

"Are you kiddng me? Of course I can! When do you need me to fly out?"

"Can you leave this Friday? You have three weeks to make this happen".

"You know I can do this. Can we make your gown a surprise?"

"I don't know, will it make him come on the spot? Because I do want to blow him away, but not kill him."

"Girl, when I get through with you, he's gonna think of nothing but getting you outta it!"

I laugh and tell her I will see her soon.

* * *

After she meets Draco and gets over the fact that our home will be hers too for the next three weeks, Pansy gets down to business.

"I want something simple and classic, something that is understated but stunning at the same time". She is sketching while I am describing what I want.

She wanted to make sure the length would be perfect so she said, "Why don't we take a break and go shoe shopping". Having never worn a pair of heels in my life, I let Pansy take the lead and decide where to shop. We hit two high end luxury shops. I was looking for something specific and as beautiful as those brands were, they just didn't have what I had in mind. My feet hurt just looking at these heels as well as the price tags. I guess that's why Draco handed Pansy the credit card and told her to get what we needed. I was tired and hungry and wanted to go home.

Pansy said, "Just one more place please?" She was having the time of her life just being in these shoe salons. We definitely did not have these back home. She took me into Manolo Blahnik and as soon as we walked in, I saw them. They were calling to me like I was Carrie Bradshaw. It was as if a light was shining down on them and they were surrounded by a shimmery glow clearly saying, "Pick me, lover". They were the Nadira Green Satin Jewel Buckled Pumps, with this gorgeous leaf made out of Swarovski crystals. They were absolutely perfect for my dress if not my feet.

Pansy tells me to "Suck it up and get used to it. This is your first red carpet event but certainly not your last". I groan at the thought. She goes to tell the salesperson what size I need. I tell her you need to pick a pair out too and she doesn't hesitate at all, grabbing the "BB", black suede pointy pumps. She wants a classic, wear with anything pair since this was her first of this luxury brand. She is giddy with excitement and moans when she slips them on. My reaction, "Oh my god, how am I going to walk in these?" But I do like how they make me stand tall. Pansy laughs and says, "Oh Hermione, only you would find something practical about a pair of high heels".

I take Pansy to the restaurant of her choice and then I ask our driver to take me home while she picks out all the fabric and notions needed to make the gown. I tell her to get anything else she fancies because I know she's going to be a kid in a candy store when she goes to the fabric store. When she gets back, the driver is bringing in bags after bags. She is tired but elated. I tell her, "You've been very productive, why don't you take a break?" She agrees and we go out to the deck, my favorite part of our home. Draco finds us out there in our bikinis, and he loudly clears his throat to make his presence known. "As much as I like the scene before me, aren't you ladies supposed to be sewing?"

I tell him, "Babe, I'll have you know we have been very busy spending your money! We got shoes and then Pansy went on to the fabric store and got everything she needed. I told her to take a well deserved break!"

As Pansy requested, I decide to keep the design a secret. He still asks if there was a specific color he should wear and she tells him classic tuxedo which I know he already has.

* * *

Week two was full of fittings and trial runs for makeup and hair styles. Pansy practically locked herself in her makeshift studio. She wanted to get the dress done as soon as possible. When I had my final fitting, I felt myself tearing up at how her gorgeous dress made me feel. I told her, "Oh Pansy, I never thought I'd ever want to wear a gown, but this is so beautiful and makes me feel beautiful wearing it!" She takes pins out of her mouth and comes over to give me a hug.

"Hermione, you have always been beautiful, you just never paid any attention before. But you have chosen to be with Draco and going to events like this will now be a normal part of your life".

I tell her, "Girlfriend, your life is going to change too, because once they see me in this dress, people are going to demand to know who designed it and will beating a path to your door! Just promise me you'll continue to make my gowns for me."

"Oh, you know I will! Do you really think that will happen?"

I tell her to stop sounding like me and be more like herself, which is confident and self-assured.

* * *

It's finally Premiere Night and Pansy is helping me get ready in the the Master Bedroom. We made Draco go to Pansy's room to get ready.

She designed a classic little black dress in tulle chiffon, a la Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's. It had a halter neckline with a fitted bodice. The skirt was straight with a high slit on one side. It fit me like a glove. The best part was the back, a racerback that was cinched in the middle with a beautiful green ribbon tied in a bow with tails that almost reached the ground. We both knew Draco loved his house colors from the series of movies he was in. We both wanted him to know that this gown was made with him very much in mind. Pansy had to dye the ribbon herself to perfectly match the Manolos. The only undergarment I had on was the tiniest silver thong I had ever seen. Pansy suggested I go commando, but I knew this would make Draco swoon when he discovers it later tonight. I had to forego a bra, even though we did find some very lovely ones, but they messed up the lines of my dress. Besides, Pansy said my breasts were still perky enough to stand on their own! My makeup was very simple: eyeliner, mascara and red lips. The only jewelry I had on was diamond studs, but they wouldn't be seen anyway because my hair was a curly, sexy mess. Pansy fluffed my hair and said, "Ooo baby, just had sex hair!" I roll my eyes and try to slap her as she ducks away from me. I slipped on my shoes and stood tall. Then Pansy and I hugged each other and squealed. I was ready for this.

We could hear that Draco was not alone in the living room. Neville Longbottom was with him. He was saying that he thought Pansy would like some company when she watches us go down the red carpet. He was right, because I knew Pansy would be chomping at the bit to tell someone, anyone that she designed this gown while pointing to the screen when we appeared on TV. I'm glad he would be that someone for her. He had come to have dinner the week before with us and Pansy and he seemed to get along quite nicely, that is after she got over being starstruck again. I joked Draco, I couldn't believe he even invited him over again, after that insane jealous episode he had. He just rolled his eyes and said, "Look, I'm just trying to find him his own girl, so that mofo won't think he has a chance with mine!" Anywho, Pansy and I used to talk about him too, when he was a star in the sky just like Draco and we were mere mortals gazing up at them. She had even gone so far as to track down that foreign magazine that had those sexy pics of him in his underwear. Draco and I had exchanged knowing looks when we saw them doing their very subtle flirting dance.

Pansy went out first, and loudly said, "Gentleman, I present to you, Miss Hermione Granger". I confidently walked out, stood there with a wide stance, then turned slowly around so they could see the back. Then I winked at them, just as Pansy had told me to do. Draco's eyes widened and Neville actually had to grab his arm when he looked like he was about to stumble onto the couch. Just before he did that, I heard him whisper, "So beautiful..."

Pansy did a happy dance, and Neville joined her, grabbing her in his arms and dipping her. Draco just stood there, smirking. Then he came over, took my hand and said, "Love, you are going to stun them all with the way you look tonight".

I eyed my man top to bottom and said, "Babe you look absolutely beautiful yourself. Then I whisper so only he can hear, you look so very fuckable..." as I lick his ear. He shivers in response.

We had to go and we hugged them both and said we'd see them later. Neville said, "Well, hopefully not!" and both Draco and I stood there a moment before we picked our jaws off the floor. Pansy was grinning ear to ear as she held onto his arm.

When were in the limo, Draco asked me if I was nervous.

I replied, "A little, but this dress makes me feel very confident. I know I can pull this off".

"And I know I am going to pull it off as soon as we get home, Love. As much as I love seeing you in it...I finish his sentence, I'd much rather see you out of it!" We both smirk, we know each other too well.

The limo pulls up and it's show time. As soon as the door is open, the screams are absolutely deafening and lights flashing. Draco kisses me, then gets out and starts to wave. Then he offers me his hand, and helps me out. More flashbulbs are going off and photographers are screaming at him to look their way. He holds me close, and kisses me. We go to stand with his cast mates, and then we are lead to a spot for a quick interview. The reporter for that one letter channel says, "You both look absolutely stunning! What are you wearing tonight, Draco, and he answers the name of one of those posh shops on Savile Row in London. Then she turns to me and says, Hermione, right? I nod and smile. Who dressed you up like a Goddess tonight and I confidently said, "One of my absolute best friends, Pansy Parkinson". The reporter says, "I've never heard of her before, but if this beautiful gown is any indication of what she can create, I'm sure we will be seeing more of her gowns on the red carpet in the future!" I am internally pumping my fist in the air. I know Pansy has probably fainted on the floor back home. I can see Neville trying to revive her with a slow, sexy kiss...I shake my head and come back to reality. Draco had led me away and we were finally going inside. He said what were you thinking and I quickly tell him of what I thought Pansy's reaction would be and that Neville was probably trying to revive a faint Pansy with a kiss. He laughs and says, "You're probably right".

He takes my hand, kisses it and says, "Love you did fantastic! Do you mind terribly if we just skip the after party stuff? I can't wait til this is over and the _real_ party begins on our deck...I am relieved he just wants to go home. I start wagging my eyebrows at him and say, "I can not wait".

* * *

A/N: I hope you are curious to see what Hermione's gown looked like. I googled Emma Watson red carpet looks. It came down to two looks and in the end, I picked the one I would love to wear so...

Google:

Dress - Wes Gordon Emma Watson dress. Imagine it with a green ribbon for Slytherin.

Shoes - Manolo Nadira Green Satin Jewel Buckled Pumps. Carrie Bradshaw would be proud!

Thanks again for being here and peeking into the life of my happy couple ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Saying Yes to the Dress

A/N: I already knew what Hermione's most important gown she would ever wear in her life looked like. And since Designer Extraordinaire Pansy Pakinson was still in town...

And no, Hermione is not being presumptuous. Draco explained in Chapter 2: Putting a Ring on It, that he bought the ring one month after they got together. And now it's gets more specific, he went out the day after Chapter 8: Moonlight Tryst happened. This gorgeous man is always one step ahead of his woman, but she always catches up!

Just thought I'd put it out there since I was thinking of that in the shower!

* * *

Pansy Parkinson became an overnight sensation. The reviews were fabulous. People were contacting Draco left and right trying to get Pansy's information. A few celebrities already booked meetings with her for their own events. But I had her to myself and felt like we were back in high school, looking at the red carpet looks worn the night before. Pansy was already an accomplished seamstress taking Home Ec and by the time we were Seniors, she made her own Prom Dress. We had found almost every news clip and video of the Premiere that Draco and I was in. We squealed when we saw that someone actually took a pic where you could see me about to step out of the limo and my gorgeous green Manolos were clearly in view. The dress looked stunning. Pansy corrected me and said, "The dress looked stunning on you!" My favorite pic was one where I was in front of Draco facing him. He had an arm around me, and he was kissing my cheek. You could see the fabulous back of the gown with it's hand-dyed green ribbon.

She decided to treat herself to one more week out here and I was more than happy to have her company. Pansy had tried to refuse payment for the dress, but Draco insisted. He told her to add up her time and labor and charge what it all was worth. She gave him an amount and he paid her double. Pansy had some serious cash and wanted to hit all the stores she dreamed of shopping in before she went home.

I told her, "Before all the new clients start rolling in, could we start working on the dress I hinted about when I first called you?"

Pansy's eyes widened and said her signature, "Oh my god! Did my dress cause Draco to propose?"

I laughed and shook my head. The other day, when I was putting away some socks, I saw a little velvet box tucked under them. She covered her mouth and said, "Whoa..."

"I swear I didn't open it, I just quickly and quietly closed it because he was home at the time."

Pansy said, "Yes, definitely, let's get started". She went to get her sketchpad and pencils.

I had a very specific look in mind. I wanted to look romantic. And what better than a Jane Austen inspired gown. Of course it would be white, but the exact shade I would defer to Pansy because I knew she would make sure I would look my best. I wanted the signature low, square neckline and empire waist. She was quickly sketching and said, "Wow Hermione, this looks just like you", and she turns her sketchpad around for me to see. I tell her, I'm not finished and describe to her what I want over the skirt. I tell her I want a sheer overlay that would flare out like a mini-train. On it I would like tiny clusters of hand sewn beads that formed Draco's constellation over and over the fabric.

Pansy whistled and said, "Damn girl, you really put some thought into this. I absolutely love it. But how long of a train are we talking? The dress is going to be easy to sew, but the beading...that's going to take a significant amount of time. Do we have that much time?"

I shrug my shoulders. Later on as I look back in hindsight, I'm glad I had talked to Pansy when I did. Draco would propose four months later and then we had six months to plan the very small, very intimate wedding. Pansy would be there as my Maid of Honor while Harry was my Man of Honor.

Anyway, back to the present...

Pansy said we need to go to Draco's home office. She scanned her sketch in and then uploaded it to a drawing program. She added an overlay to the skirt and enlarged it. She opened up another screen and googled Draco's constellation. "Wow, it's pretty like him", and she winked at me. She made a copy and transposed it onto the overlay. She worked on the scale. Then she said, "Okay, not as bad as I thought. But how long will the train be?" I tell her I want it to just skim the floor and she sighs in relief. She says, "I will probably look into getting help with the beading.

I tell her not to spare any expense.

She says, you know you will have to come home for a fitting or two. I will not transport this dress until it is done!"

I tell her I definitely would. Besides. It was time to wrap up some loose ends at home, like moving my things out of the apartment, bringing things here, and possibly putting the rest in storage. Draco and I were definitely doing this forever thing. I smile to myself at the thought. I also wanted to go to the Library and see my former colleagues.

I hug Pansy and she says, "What was that for?"

I tell her, "For always being there for me, especially during this most incredible time of my life". We both look like we want to start ugly crying so I bring up something that would definitely not bring up any tears. "So girl, tell me about Premiere night and what happened with Neville. I know you snuck in early that morning".

Pansy does a Draco smirk. "I will tell you all about it in the car. The fabric for your wedding gown is calling my name!", she says as she squeezes my hand.

* * *

A/N: I think there is a Pansy and Neville story in there somewhere...what do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Girl in Love

A/N: I've been accused of being a girl in love. I wear that badge proudly.

Hermione is a girl in love too.

* * *

I was on the deck, enjoying the day. I looked at my ring as it sparkled in the sun, and I had Draco's and my future wedding very much on my mind. My heart so full of love for him, I decided to write my vows in the best way I knew how...the way that led him to me. When I try to read them out loud, imagining him looking at me, I can't even do it without breaking down. Lord help me when I have to do this for real. I love him so very much.

I may not recite all of it to him, especially the intimate parts. Maybe I will actually write it out on paper, so he will have this love letter as a reminder of what I know will be the happiest day of my life. I would show it to him later, when we were alone and I would get to love him as his wife for the first time.

* * *

 _Star came down to earth/_ _no worry of crash and burn/_ _just to be with me._

 _So very patient/_ _when I just could not believe/_ _you were sure 'bout us._

 _Not afraid to be/_ _wide open with your feelings/_ _showing me your truth._

 _My head had much doubt/ but my heart said follow through/ give this thing a chance._

 _Kissed away the doubt/_ _showed me this was real, you'd wait/_ _for me to catch up._

 _Your beautiful eyes/_ _show me everything you feel/_ _lust, love, devotion._

 _I finally see/_ _I finally believe it/_ _and love opens up._

 _Love takes me away/_ _from everything I've known but/_ _your love is worth it._

 _I just never knew/_ _that you would be all I need/_ _my life now complete._

 _When you take me in/_ _those strong, loving arms of yours/_ _I feel so grounded._

 _And at the same time/_ _your love keeps lifting me up/_ _floating in desire._

 _We fit perfectly/_ _as if made for each other/_ _I am so amazed._

 _Drowning in your love/ your tide keeps bringing me in/ I crawl on your shore._

 _Day, night, all the time,/_ _just want to love all of you/_ _and mark you as mine._

 _Day, night, all the time,/_ _I want to drown you in me/_ _make you gasp for air._

 _Day, night, all the time,/_ _tease you, bring you to the edge/_ _and then sweet release._

 _When you look at me/_ _those pale liquid pools of blue/_ _filled to rim with love._

 _I hope that you see/_ _in my chocolate brown eyes/_ _you just melt my heart._

 _I wake up thinking/_ _how can I be this lucky/_ _grateful you are mine._

 _Thank the Universe/_ _I get down on my knees, am/ so grateful for you_ _._

 _Vow to spend my days/ just_ _showing you all the love/ I_ _feel in my heart._

 _You have all of me/_ _my mind, my heart, my body,/_ _given willingly._

 _You have all of me/_ _my life, my love, all my dreams,/_ _you are it for me._

 _The love of my life/_ _we are just one kiss away/_ _from becoming one._

 _Take my hand, Draco/_ _forever waiting for us/_ _I love you, always._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Falling

A/N: Hmmm...a sexy American girl and a drop dead gorgeous Brit find themselves alone for the first time...I'm having a deja vu moment. Let's see what Pansy and Neville were up to while Draco and Hermione were on the Red Carpet. Pansy's POV.

* * *

We could hear that Draco was not alone in the living room. Neville Longbottom was with him. He was saying that he thought I would like some company when I watch them go down the red carpet. Hermione and I just looked at each other and mouthed, "Oh my god!". I would have been jumping up and down, but I had my Manolo BB's on and you just don't do that in these stilettos. So we just fist bumped and she winked at me. I'm so glad I finally wore something presentable. I had been slaving on my sewing machine and some days, I didn't even get out of my pajamas, I was just too busy. Finishing with a couple days to spare, I figured I'd like to dress up too. I had on a green silk button down top and a swingy little black skirt that ended a couple inches above the knees. I complimented Hermione nicely. I quickly looked in the mirror and thankfully, my bob had not one hair out of place and my bangs were perfectly straight. I grabbed Hermione's red lipstick and quickly swiped some on.

Neville had dinner the week before with us and he and I seemed to get along quite nicely. I couldn't believe it, just like Hermione when I met Draco, and now I was meeting Neville, the guy we used to swoon about. We used to talk about him after watching the very last movie in our favorite series, when his badass self is revealed and he kills that bitchy snake while rocking a cool af sweater. I even found that foreign magazine that had those sexy pics of him in his underwear.

Hermione had slipped on her shoes and was ready. We hugged and squealed, she looked so incredible. I told her I was going out first, then said, "You're a supermodel, baby. Go out there, stop, turn, and wink at your man!" When I am in front of them, I clear my throat and announce, "Gentleman, I present to you, Miss Hermione Granger". She confidently walked out, stood there with a wide stance, then turned slowly around so they could see the back. Then she winked at them, just as I had told her to do. Draco's eyes widened and Neville actually had to grab his arm when he looked like he was about to stumble onto the couch. Just before he did that, we heard him whisper, "So beautiful..."

I was so happy with his reaction, I fist pumped and then broke out into a happy dance, and Neville joined me, grabbing me in his arms and dipping me. It felt so good to be in his arms. I inhaled his scent and sighed. He smelled delicious, and looked delicious too, dressed in a tight black t-shirt and very form fitting dark denim jeans.

Draco and Hermione had to go and we hugged them both. When they said they would see us later, Neville said, "Well, hopefully not!" Both Draco and Hermione stood there a moment with their jaws hanging open, and I'm sure I had the same look on my face. Then I couldn't help but smile as I held onto his arm.

Once they were gone, I went to the kitchen and grabbed champagne out of the fridge. Neville got the flutes and we made our way to living room and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and settled in. Neville said, "Mind if I sit next to you?" and I patted the space in response.

Their limo pulls up and it's show time. Since Draco is one of the main stars, his limo is one of the first to pull up. "Awww!", I say when I see Draco kiss Hermione. He gets out and starts to wave. Then he offers Hermione his hand, and helps her out. I jump up, almost knocking the flute out of Neville's hand to get closer to the TV although it is one of the biggest screens I have ever seen. I squeal when I see her beautiful Manolos and then my dress. There is another sweet moment when Draco holds her close, and kisses her. That man is truly smitten and I am so glad for my friend. I am clapping and bouncing on my toes because they are about to be interviewed about the most important thing of all, what they're wearing! The reporter for that one letter channel says, "You both look absolutely stunning! What are you wearing tonight, Draco", and he answers the name of one of those posh shops on Savile Row in London. Then she turns to Hermione and I am holding my breath. The reporter says, Hermione, right? She nods and smiles. Who dressed you up like a Goddess tonight and she confidently said, "One of my absolute best friends, Pansy Parkinson". The reporter says, "I've never heard of her before, but if this beautiful gown is any indication of what she can create, I'm sure we will be seeing more of her gowns on the red carpet in the future!"

I am screaming and start to jump up and down when I stumble a little. Quick as a flash, Neville is up and catches me. "Whoa, there, he says, are you all right?" I nod then quickly take off my shoes to make sure nothing happened to them. Neville is shaking his head and laughing a little.

"What?", I say, a little irritated. He looks straight at me and says, "Nothing, you're just too adorable. Congrats, by the way. You're about to get busy with all the attention that your dress is commanding tonight. Hermione looked absolutely beautiful in it. I wanted to tell her, but Draco went barmy the first time I met her and quite frankly, I didn't feel like getting punched out! Mate's quite the possessive one".

I looked at him and gestured for him to go on since I hadn't heard the story, but he did a dismissive wave and said, That's a story for another time. I can think of something better to do with my time alone with you".

My head is processing what he just said, when he leads me back to the couch. He pats his lap and I don't even think, I hike up my skirt a little, then straddle him. Internally, I am fangirling, fanning myself with both hands and chanting "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." Soon to be designer to the stars is calm, cool, and collected. He's a little surprised at my boldness, but I don't play around when it comes to something I want. Neville kisses my neck, then he rubs his nose against my ear and says, "Mmmm, your hair smells good." His lips find mine and they feel soft but firm. I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I'm just going for it, so I kiss him with urgency. He kisses back, his tongue pokes right through my lips and tangles with mine. His hands grab my ass and my hips start rolling. The only thing between me and the tent in his jeans is a tiny satin thong. His hands find their way under my skirt and he cups both bare cheeks. He traces a line up my crease and finds the little heart charm that is attached to the top of the band riding low on my hips. He fingers it and says, "So sexy..." Then he moves one hand to the front, and his fingers find the wet spot on my thong and rubs my clit through the fabric. "Baby, you're so ready for me, aren't you?"

"Yes and no", I think to myself. Now where in the hell, did that come from?" I actually get off his lap, and flop down next to him, a hand covering my eyes and I sigh. I then look into those mesmerising and questioning green eyes and say, "I'm sorry. I want this, I really do. I'm leaving in a few days and a one night stand with an incredibly sexy movie star would be the highlight of my trip, aside from seeing my best friend walk the red carpet in one of my creations. But unbelievably, I don't want to be that girl. I really like you, you're so fucking hot, but I think I want a real relationship. I want it all, like what Hermione has with Draco. I've been here for three weeks and that man worships the ground she walks on. The way his eyes light up when he looks at her and thinks nobody notices...I have never seen a man that in love".

Neville swipes a hand through his hair that I could have grabbed in the throes of passion and says, "I am totally open to that".

My mind is reeling. "Wait...what?", I say. How is this even going to work?"

"I don't have all the answers right this moment, but why don't we figure it out as we go along?"

My stomach grumbles and because of all the excitement, I hadn't eaten hardly a thing today.

Neville laughs and says, "You know, I could use some food too. I know a great hole in the wall place that serves truly delicious food and the people there never bother me. May I take you there on our first date?"

My stomach grumbles again and I laugh. "My tummy says, yes please".

We go eat. We get a corner booth in the back. Between bites of food, I get kisses. He is playing footsy with me. I run my hand up and down his thigh, dangerously close to the crotch of his jeans. My fingertips graze his delicious arousal. He has slid his hand under my skirt to cup my ass. He fingers the heart charm and gives it a little tug. Then he places my hand on his hard cock and whispers, "Feel what you do to me? If I could, I would fuck your sweet, wet pussy on this table, right here, right now". A shiver travels down my spine and straight to my clit. We order the Death by Chocolate dessert and actually savor it. Neville doesn't want to walk out with a very noticeable hard on.

Afterwards, he drives around giving me a quick tour. He parks in a secluded spot that overlooks the twinkling lights of the city. We have a hot and heavy make out session in the back seat. Breasts are fondled, arousal ground on, his hips rocking, and mine rolling, hair mussed up. Then we watch the beautiful sunrise. There is no place I'd rather be than in his arms. He drives me back to Hermione and Draco's place. He gets out of the car, opens the door and walks me to the door. He gives me a kiss full of promise and we make a date to see each other again before I leave. He says, "I can't wait to see you again". Which in fact will be later today, after I get some much needed sleep and some gossip time in with my girl Hermione.

I sneak into the house and stand in the window to watch him leave. He sees me and blows me a kiss before driving away. And so technically, I can say I truly spent the night with a famous movie star.

I go to my room, flop on the bed and hug one of the pillows to me. I think I might be falling in love with that gorgeous man.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Poetic Meltdown

A/N: Draco's reaction to Hermione's poetic meltdown right before his eyes, when they were finally were alone.

Mood music: the classic "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel.

 _In your eyes/ the light the heat/ in your eyes/ I am complete..._

* * *

I'm finally alone with Hermione. But she is timidly starstruck and is hardly saying anything to me. So I tell her, "I have really enjoyed talking and getting to know you online, but this is so much better"...I tell her to relax because we have all night.

She says, "We do?", but sounds like she can't believe I just said that. I think she is still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she is with me and we are alone. I have waited for this moment from the time she told me we were going to be here at the same time. She asked if I would want to meet...She just doesn't know how much I wanted to. I may have pulled a few strings to get her into every appearance of mine this weekend. I didn't know what would happen, if anything, between us. I just wanted to make sure I could spend as much time as I could with her while fulfilling all my obligations. She doesn't know it yet, but she has been a part of my life since the day I found her poetry on twitter. I followed her so I wouldn't ever miss her writing and am thankful she writes almost daily.

I try to get the conversation going again and say, "Yes, unless you had other plans?" She shakes her head. Good, because I just want to know more. After all you know all about me. Why don't I just ask questions and you answer with the first thing that comes to mind."

She says "Fire away."

I say, "Tell me what you are thinking right now." I see her fidgeting and then she looks directly into my eyes...she is staring at me intensely and then her face gets a little dreamy. As if in a trance, her fingers are now in the air and I realize she is counting. She says,

 _Pools of liquid blue_

 _I can see forever there_

 _you always with me._

I am humbled. Maybe I am not the only one that thinks this could lead to something more. I marvel at how she can come up with something as brilliant as that on the fly. I want to tell her how much that means to me. But then things take a turn to the surreal when suddenly she is crying, tears are streaming down her face and she runs out to the balcony. I see her shoulders shaking, and her hands trembling. I give her a few minutes to compose herself. All I really want to do is take her in my arms and dry away those tears. I go out and gently touch her arm. I say very softly, "Love, what just happened?" Then I hand her a box of tissues. I start rubbing circles on her lower back. I just want her to feel comfortable around me and know I am here for her.

She turns to look at me and says, "I remember being in my bed, thinking of you, and I smile at her. Not like that, she whispers and eyes are downcast for a moment, but then she looks directly into my eyes and continues. I could clearly see the picture you posted on Valentine's Day on Instagram in my head. You were wishing lovers a happy day. Your eyes, oh my god, your eyes, so blue...so beautiful. I was thinking that if I ever got to meet you, I hoped it wouldn't be rushed like at a meet and greet. Sure, I would get a hug since I know you are very nice like that. But what I really wanted was quiet time with you. Time to just stare in your eyes...get lost in them. That just happened, and I guess the intensity of that wish coming true was just too much for my heart to handle." Her voice breaks at the end and then a single tear falls.

And as that tear is falling, I too find myself falling. I am falling in love with her. I had already fallen for her words. I can not get enough of them. Her heart is so full of love. I want it. I need it. It's taking everything in me not to just carry her to my bed, brush away her tears and show her how I feel about her. I want to wrap her in my love. Instead, I am cautious and give her what she needs right now. I take her in my arms and pull her closer. As light as a feather, I touch my lips to hers. She wraps her arms around me too, clinging to me like I am her lifeline and not intending to let go anytime soon. I am so okay with that.

"Are you okay?" I gently ask.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for being so kind and not running away from me, a crazy emotional wreck of a girl".

"Why would I ever do that?, I tell her. It just shows me that you do everything with intense passion. I've read it, and now I've seen it. Do you love that way too?"

She is silent, but smiles. She then says, "In others words, I have the emotional range of one of those huge wooden spoons that hangs on the wall instead of a teaspoon, am I right?" I nod at her self-interpretation of the quote about the bumbling third of the Golden Trio and sidekick of the hero in the movies we are celebrating, and she laughs. I am happy her mood has lifted.

I tell her, "I'm so glad I got to see the poet in action. That haiku, by the way, was beautiful."

"Duh", she says, "It was about you."

And I think to myself, I can't wait to see where this leads...I know what I want and I'm hoping she feels the same way.

* * *

A/N : Just in case you missed it the first time around and are curious to see the pic that caused Hermione's meltdown, head on over to Instagram and take a look at my feed, name is elle.311. Scroll down to the pic I posted on Tom's Birthday, September 22nd. Swoon with the rest of us. Could his eyes be any bluer?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Good Morning

Since the muse seems to have run off with slythadri's, doing who knows what, here is a a oneshot previously written.

A simple two word request gets Hermione a sweet good morning.

 _I live to see your face smiling back at me after kissing you..._

All I Need by Tom Felton

* * *

I woke up and immediately smiled. My man was still sleeping, and I had the rare chance to look at him, us both on our sides and facing each other. He was usually right behind me, especially now that I was in my second trimester and just beginning to show. He loved to caress that baby bump and did it every chance he got . I could see his eyes moving under those eyelids graced with impossibly long lashes, and then he smiled a little. He must have been having a good dream. I laughed a little at his crazy hair. At best it was perfectly tousled. He always had that just rolled out of bed after having sex look. He really needed a haircut, but had taken to slicking it back into a small ponytail.

I look over and see bright blue eyes staring at me. His smile is really quite beautiful, especially because it's just for me. I say, "Kiss, baby", and before I know it, he has thrown the covers off me and is scooting his way down the bed. He lifts up my nightgown and gives my belly a loud smack right in the middle, then starts peppering it with light kisses, his hands on my waist. I laugh, running my hands through that unruly hair.

"I meant my lips".

As soon as I realize that mistake, he naturally scoots down lower, parts my legs and kisses me where he believes I requested it. I am giggling as he lifts his head to look at me and winks. I lightly pat his head and point to my mouth. He ignores me and leaves little kisses on my pussy then starts to lick it in earnest. He ends up sucking on my hard little nub while working his fingers in and out of me. When he nips it with his teeth, I'm undone and coming, I'm gasping for air and gripping the sheets. With a final kiss down there, he is making his way up the bed. As he lifts up my nightgown to uncover my breasts, the cold air immediately makes my nipples hard. My chest is now the recipient of tiny little kisses just like my tummy and pussy. His mouth starts sucking one, while fondling the other. I cradle his head and start kissing it. I whisper, "I love you so much, Draco", into his hair. He makes his way up and in one smooth move, his body is on me. Finally, his mouth is aligned with mine and I get what I wanted all along. With a sweet, gentle kiss on my lips, he is inside me all at once. I moan into his mouth, my tongue tangling with his to deepen the kiss. He strokes are slow and deep, eyes closed as he concentrates. His eyes flutter open as I wrap my legs around him, using my heels to push him even deeper into me. He's rocking his hips now, chasing his bliss. His face screws up in ecstasy as he fills me up. He says, "Kiss, baby", and I smile as I pull him closer to capture his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Home Sweet Home

A/N: Draco comes up with a little game and Hermione is a more than willing participant.

* * *

I had not forgotten that I wanted us to christen every room in the house now that Hermione was finally here to share it with me. After she was settled in bed, I came in with a bowl full of folded up pieces of paper. I got into bed and kissed my love.

I said, "Hermione, it's time the rooms in this house get a proper christening now that the Lady of the House is home. Are you up for a little game?"

"You know I am, babe."

"Fantastic! There are nine rooms in the house. I didn't count the deck because we took care of that yesterday..." Hermione shivered and I might have started to get a little hard at the thought of the delicious sixty-nine involving ice last night. We both looked at each other and smirked.

"Anyway love, we will take turns drawing a room. I will take the extra room since I am the host. This way we can either plan the activities or be spontaneous if we happen to be in that room at the same time. The only other stipulation is once we do a certain act or position, it can't be repeated in another room. For example, a sixty-nine has been already done out on the deck so that's now out for the rest of the game."

"Dang it, Draco, I rather love that one!"

"Me too, but I think this will lead us to be more creative," I replied while wagging my eyebrows at her.

Then my girl had a real look of concern on her face. "Does that mean I can't lick your lollipop again until this game is done?"

I look at her with furrowed brows, and then burst out laughing when it dawned on me what she was talking about.

"Well how about this..." I said, the prospect of her not being able to pleasure my cock with her mouth suddenly became a problem for me too. "If you suck me while on your knees, then the next time it has to be with you between my legs." She lets out a dramatic sigh of relief...and then smirks again. "Okay, let's do this."

"Ladies first", I say while shaking around the bowl. Hermione plucks one out, turns around and opens it. She fist pumps and says, "Yes, I wanted this one!"

It's my turn and then we go again til all are gone.

"When will this little game start?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. This way, we'd have time to think about what we want to do."

"I hope this doesn't mean we're abstaining tonight," Hermione says and makes her eyes as wide as she can so she looks like a kitten you just can't say no to.

"Oh hell no! I plan to ravage you! Right now in fact...," as I put the empty bowl on the nightstand, and start crawling over her while she sinks down into the mattress, laughing.

She opens her legs to accommodate me and swipes at her forehead in a mock sigh of relief. "You couldn't resist me if you tried."

"Oh, you know it, love."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Gossip Girls

A/N: A little girl talk between besties Pansy and Hermione the day after The Red Carpet event. Pansy's POV.

Mood music: Why Did You Do That? by the fabulous Lady Gaga from the soundtrack "A Star is Born"

 _Boy, could you please stop being so fine?_ _  
_ _When I stare at you I wish I were blind_ _  
_ _'Cause I begin to lose control_ _  
_ _No I can't, can't let go_ _  
_ _'Cause ever since I met you I've been praying on my knees_ _  
_ _That you would always stay around, that you would never leave_ _  
_ _But I'm the kind of girl that always needs to be free_ _  
_ _Why did you do that to me?_

* * *

I was awakened from an awfully good dream being taken on a restaurant table by a certain snake killing badass stud by knocking on my door. I said, "Come in."

Hermione peeked her head in and said, "Morning, lover!", while wagging her eyebrows at me. I sat up and she handed me a cup of coffee and then climbed into bed with me. "You know, I heard you get in, but I knew you'd probably be tired from whatever it was you were doing with **the** Neville Longbottom all night long...so girl, dish right now!"

I put up an index finger asking her to wait a moment while I took a sip of coffee. "I did spend the night with Neville, but not what you think."

"What happened then?"

"Long story short, we were watching you on the red carpet and when you said my name, I started jumping up and down, and then stumbled in those high heels. Neville was there to catch me when I almost fell. Then he sat down, patted his lap and I straddled him. He was rubbing my clit through my thong while I was sitting on top of his erection. He said I was so ready for him and you know what I did? I stopped him, Hermione." I sank back down, closed my eyes and blew out a breath.

"Oh my, what happened?", she asked while touching my arm.

"I told him while it would be the highlight of my trip to have what would probably be smoking hot sex with him, I did not want to have a one night stand. I told him I want it all, like what you have with Draco...Girl, you just don't know how lucky you have it. He is pussy whipped! Hermione laughs and swats at me. For three weeks, I have witnessed what the power of love can do to a man. You've bewitched him or something. He's smitten. Hell, I've heard you while he worships your body, too bad silencing spells aren't a real thing!" Hermione looks just a little embarrassed and says, "Sorry if we woke you." I wave my hand to dismiss it. But then I look at her and say, "Damn Hermione, every freaking night? Get. It. Girl! Oh wait, you already are getting it!" Hermione starts to tickle me and I throw up my hands in mock surrender.

She smiles at me and then asks, "What did he say?"

"Don't think I've forgotten that you promised to tell me how you and Draco got together...Anyway, he said he was open to it! Then he took me to this little hole in the wall place, and in between bites of food, we all but fucked on the table." Hermione is looking at me wide eyed, and I just nod at her. I continue, "Then he took me for a drive, parked at a place where we could see the twinkling lights of the city, and had a wild make out session in the back seat! And then we watched the sunrise and he took me home".

"Wow. Are you seeing him today?"

"I was, but then I figured you'd want me to spend my last day here with you."

"You know I do, but if you want..."

I cut her off by saying, "Is it okay if we invite him over to dinner?"

"Of course, then Draco and I can give you some space. How do you feel about Neville?"

"Hermione, I think I could fall in love with that guy. And not because he is so fucking hot, and a movie star we've lusted after since forever...he is kind, and thoughtful, and the nicest guy I have ever met. He was there to catch me when I fell, for god's sakes! If that wasn't romantic, then I don't know what is. I just don't know how this will work. We're on opposite coasts!"

"Pans, if you both feel the way you two say you do, then you'll find a way to make it work. Besides, with all the clients you're already getting, you'll be flying back and forth. Okay, serious stuff aside...then Hermione stops a moment and yells "Draco...Babe...are you home? I am mouthing "wtf?", and she laughs. I wanted to make sure he wasn't home, so he wouldn't hear what I was about to say. The day I met Neville, Draco went ape shit when he thought Neville was flirting with me! Draco knew I liked Neville before he was ever on my radar. He practically pushed Neville out the door and then we had possessive, cave man, you are mine and mine alone! sex against it".

"Yup, he's pussy whipped! You might as well tell me now how you got together. AND why I had to find out about it from some online blurb with a pic of you at the Orlando airport with him hanging all over you instead of hearing it from you!" I point my finger accusingly at her.

"OMG, Pansy, breathe, okay? We'll get to that in a moment...we have something more urgent to discuss...so, Neville freaking Longbottom, huh? You. Get. It. Girl. And now the haters have something else to gripe about. First, I lure Draco Malfoy into my haiku web, and now Neville Longbottom is off the market because of my best friend!"

"Haters gonna hate, like Tay Tay says. I couldn't care less. I gotta live my life and if Neville wants to be in it, they will have to just deal...or not!"

"That's what I was doing, Pans. I was living my life. You know my twitter poetry account? I say, "LibraryGirl, right?", and she nods. Turns out Draco was following it and then one day he sent me a direct message. From there, he just kept on sending me DMs. About three months into it, I find out he is going to be at the fandom celebration and I decided to go and then asked Draco if he wanted to meet me. He said yes and made it so I was with him that whole weekend. And that's when I knew... and he asked me to be with him because he couldn't live without me.

"Why didn't you tell me at least?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I wanted it to be my delicious little secret, at least for awhile. It took me a long time to believe it was even happening myself. I mean it was Draco freaking Malfoy talking to me, some little Librarian with a poetry account. She cringes a little when she confesses, "I did tell Harry." I pretend I'm having a heart attack. She grabs my hand and says, "Sorry, nothing against you. You know how much Harry and I have been through. He's my best friend too..."

I nod and hug her. "Wow girl. You're living a modern fairytale come true. And from what I've heard, y'all are having fucking hot sex!"

"God, Pans...a lady never tells, except I will say it's the best I have ever had in my life!"

"His lollipop big?", and we both laugh our heads off at the term we name our most favorite part of a hot guy's anatomy. Hermione makes this wide gesture with her hands and winks. I practically fall out of bed laughing and she has to grab my hand before I hit the floor.

"Damn girl, again so lucky."

"I know I am and I am grateful every day for the chance to have him in my life. You know, when he first started talking to me, I truly wished he wasn't this famous movie star because never would I have thought I would have a chance with him. But that is a part of him and he would not be who he is without it. You know, he is it for me. I love him so much. And finally, I know for sure he loves me back. After all, he shows me every day...and night!" Hermione is tearing up, so I hug her, then playfully push her away.

"Showoff! Don't rub it in! But then seriously I tell her, I want to feel the way you do. I can't wait to tell Neville I want to try to make this work."

Hermione says in a quirky, spacey voice, "Do. Or do not. There is no try!"

I laugh and tell her, "God, you're such a nerd! Wrong fandom too".

Hermione tells me to get up. We need to get things for dinner at the Farm Market. Then maybe hit a boutique or two that I want to shop in before we come back home to get ready to see two hot guys that just happen to belong to us. Well, one for sure. Hermione caught her falling star. The other, I will be definitely working on.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Angelic

A/N: Inspired by drawings on Instagram by potterbyblvnk (you have to add .nsfw to the end. I guess FF thought it was a link) . There is a sequence of very sexy drawings of Draco and Astoria on September 26th. While I don't love this ship, I can certainly appreciate the sexiness. Someone commented that it looked like Draco had wings in the first two pictures.

The muse poked me and said to write a story about Angel Draco! So here is a delicious dream made for all you Tom/Draco lovers.

So, our girl Hermione dreams of Draco and he is again, out of this world.

* * *

I was in my bedroom back home. But it wasn't my bed, it was a bigger, plushier, comfier bed, much like the one I share with Draco now. It was outfitted with the softest cotton Egyptian sheets I have ever felt. The comforter was light, but delightfully warm. And everything was a soft white, including the little gauzy number I was wearing, with tiny flower buttons and nothing underneath.

I had been tossing and turning and finally, just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard a faint rustling. My eyes flutter open, and I blink a few times because I think my mind must be imagining the sight before me.

There was a god standing at the foot of my bed, illuminated by the light of the moon. He was tall, pale, and utterly beautiful. Chiseled features, angular planes, hard muscle. He was definitely bare from the waist up, the rest obscured from view by the footboard of the bed. He was looking at me intently, cocking his head, and then the faintest of smiles graced those perfect lips. I licked mine as my immediate thought was, what would it be like to feel them on my own? Then the room suddenly darkened as a pair of gigantic alabaster wings unfurled. They pulsed softly behind him, and the room just got a few degrees hotter.

I started to fan myself and then my hands start to unbutton the tiny flowers on my gown. I kick the covers off and stretch my legs out, curling my toes with pale blue nails. He looks amused. I detect a change in his breathing, because before I could hear nothing in this room but my rapidly beating heart. I prop myself up on my elbows in an effort to see past the footboard and peek over.

My eyes widen when I see he has cupped his balls in one hand, while the other is stroking the biggest, fattest, most gorgeous cock I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. I gulp, and I might have licked my lips in anticipation. I rub my thighs together, as my pussy is positively dripping at the sight before me.

He finally says in a silky whisper, "Do you like what you see, Hermione?" I look up at that divinely beautiful face, and say, "Oh yes..." My eyes can't help but travel back down to his hands, those long fingers stroking that cock at a steady pace. I wonder what that deliciousness would feel like between my legs. He is stroking faster, and a pearl blossoms at the tip.

He seems to be gliding towards me and I immediately back up onto the headboard. He is right by my side and puts a bended leg onto the bed. I reach out to run my fingers on his thigh from his knee up to the base of his cock, covered lightly with tiny blond curls. His skin is covered with goosebumps. I look up at him and his pupils are blown, but I can see a rim of pale blue. In slow motion I see his cock move towards my lips and I close my eyes as he rubs the precum on my lips. I lick my lips and a lustful moan escapes them. He is now begging entrance by making tiny thrusts with his hips. I am mesmerised by the subtle rocking motion and open my mouth wide to take him in. It is steel and silk at the same time. I grab his ass as I suck in every inch of him. As expected, I already feel him at the base of my throat and I still have a ways to go to take him all in. His hand has found it's way into my nightgown and he is rubbing my nipple. When he gets it hard, he starts to pinch it and I moan around his cock at receiving a little pain with the pleasure. He does this again with my other nipple. I feel goosebumps form on my own skin. He shifts a little, then his fingers trace an outline down my waist, over my hip, and straight to the place I want to feel him most desperately. I automatically open my legs and his fingers trace a new path but agonizingly slow, from ass to clit. His fingers are covered in my juices. I stop sucking to see his hand move up to his lips. He sucks them into his mouth, closes his eyes and lets out a groan. His wings are throbbing in the background. I feel my pussy tingle at that sound and think I might have come a little. I start sucking in earnest and my head is bobbing. I feel his hand in my hair, at first caressing my curls and then he stills me.

He waves his hand in the air and I am suddenly completely bare in front of him. He looks at me, nipples hard, breathing erratic, legs parted. Once again, a tiny smile is on his lips. He gracefully moves on top of me. He gently touches his lips to the side of my neck in soft kisses. I would normally close my eyes in a moment like this, but I am hypnotized by the feathery attachments fluttering on his back. I guide his cock to my entrance...in one fluid stroke he is fully inside me. "Oh my god...", escapes my lips. I feel incredibly full, my pussy tight around his girth.

His hips start rocking and my hands go around his neck while my legs wrap around his waist. I pull him closer, lick his lips with my tongue, then beg for entrance. His tongue shoots into my mouth, tangling with mine. I can't believe this is happening, I pull him closer, not wanting him to ever leave me. With a quick kiss, he gently untangles himself from my vice grip. He gets up on his knees and he holds my legs wide open as his cock is pistoning in and out of me. His hand snakes down to my clit and he is rubbing it in small circles. I am a sweaty, hot mess, but he of course, is still a perfect deity. When he pinches my clit, I am falling over the edge. He is suddenly looming over me, lifting me to wrap me in his arms while his wings are curling around us, as he rides out my bliss. When those quakes become tiny aftershocks, he slowly lowers me down until I once again am flat on my back. He is on his knees again and thrusting deep and hard, snapping those hips. A lock of hair has fallen into his eyes and his wings are hovering...and then as I feel him grinding his cock, deep inside me, his wings are now fully extended, moving in time with his breathy gasps as he finally lets himself fall over the edge, chasing his orgasm.

I am moaning as he is coming inside me, our bodies now flush and his lips find mine with one final thrust into me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him even closer. Both of us completely blissed out.

I feel a gentle kiss on my shoulder. My eyes flutter open and Draco is looking at me with a familiar tiny smile gracing his lips. He says, "Love, I would ask if you're okay, but I definitely heard you were...that must have been one hell of a dream. I blink at him, disappointed that it wasn't real. But just because it was happening inside my head, does that have to mean it wasn't?

I finally say, "Yes, I had a dream. You were in it, and positively angelic."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

A/N: Merry Christmas friends! I hope that your day was wonderful and you got to be with the ones you love. I wrote this before the 25th, but life got in the way and I never got around to posting it. I think about this lovely couple all the time and I've been wanting to add to their story. Better late than never, right? Enjoy.

Hope you all have a Happy New Year. May it bring us more incredible stories to read and write!

* * *

It was our first Christmas together and I was excited. Draco and I spent Christmas Eve at home, then got on a red-eye to London so we could be with his family on Christmas Day.

The day's festivities were over and it was time for us to exchange our gifts. We were back at the sweet little boutique hotel we were staying at that was very cozy. I was in the bedroom and was busy putting the finishing touches on the gift I made for him. I knew I wanted it to be a gift from the heart, since he already owned it. I wrapped it up and waited for him to tell me it was okay to come out. I checked myself in the mirror. I had on a green plaid shift dress that my best friend and now designer to the stars Pansy Parkinson gifted to me for Christmas. I love how simple it was, with a front zipper closure and pockets! Pansy helped me style it a few ways with a few different pieces. I had a black turtleneck that had bell sleeves to wear underneath or a green cashmere sweater to wear over it. I opted for the latter, since I had a surprise for Draco underneath.

"Love, I'm ready. Come on out." I grabbed my gift and went out to meet him.

The room was decorated for the Holidays. The fireplace was going and beside it stood a beautiful Christmas tree, decorated with tons of ornaments and twinkling with multitudes of tiny white lights. Draco was standing next to it and as always, took my breath away. He had on an emerald shirt and dark denim jeans that again looked like he was poured into them. He had the biggest smile on his face and his hands behind his back, no doubt with my present. He gestured for me to sit down. Then he sat beside me and kissed my forehead.

"Who is going to go first?", I asked.

"Ladies first, my love."

I kissed him again and said "Merry Christmas, Draco."

I handed him a rectangular gift wrapped in silver paper and tied with a velvet green ribbon.

"Thank you, Hermione."

He slowly untied the bow and then carefully unwrapped the green leather bound journal. He looked up and smiled at me. He opened it and read the inscription aloud:

 _For the man I love/ the star who came down to earth/ and let me catch him._

He turned the page and started reading. On each page were haikus, every single one I had ever written about him. I had handwritten each one in print. It was a thick book, and it had plenty of pages to fill.

He looked up at me and said, "All of these are about me?"

"Yes, some I've posted on my account and you've already seen, and some that were a bit more intimate. May I? He handed me the journal and I flipped through, found one for him to read and then handed it back to him. The page had this haiku:

 _He wants to drown in/ her sea of ecstasy and/ just get swept away._

"I kept a few things to myself when we were just talking through direct messages so long ago. As you see, there are plenty of pages for me to write more."

He looked into my eyes then gave me the sweetest kiss. "Thank you my love. I don't think I have ever received such a thoughtful gift. You know, I don't think that I ever told you what I thought right after DMing you that first time. I wished for the Universe to hurry up and send you the man you were meant to be with. I couldn't wait to see what you would write when you were actually in love. Isn't it amazing that it turned out to be me? That I fell in love with your poetry and had to seek you out? I can't wait to read it all. Now it's your turn, beautiful girl. Close your eyes."

I did as he said and he placed a pretty gift wrapped in red paper and tied with a gold bow in my hands. I slid the bow off and then ripped the paper. I flipped open the lid and gasped. Inside was a gold necklace with a tiny heart key.

Draco said, "Because you have the key to my heart...well, all of me really. He wagged his eyebrows and I swat at his chest. I just wanted you to know, and be reminded of that whenever you see it."

I put my arms around him and kissed him in thanks. "Would you please put it on me?"

I handed him the box so I could take off my sweater and then changed my position so my back faced him. I lifted my hair off my neck and he clasped the delicate chain around it. He kissed my neck and whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

I moved to face him again and said, "I love you too. Let's see if it's how you envisioned it to look on me. I slowly unzipped the zipper on the front of my dress and stopped just under my chest. Draco's eyes widened as he took in what I was wearing underneath. My red balconette bra lifted up my assets, nipples barely covered. The necklace rested right between my breasts.

"It looks perfect on you," he said.

"Thanks, babe. I love it. Now on to your next present!" I stood up and gestured for him to do the same. I put his hand on the zipper tab and he pulled it down to the end which was right in front of my belly button. When she gave me this dress, Pansy had winked at me and said, "Draco will just love the easy access!" I rolled my eyes and then thanked her for giving me another idea for something I knew Draco would love. He slowly slid it off my shoulders, down my arms and to the floor. Draco gasped out a "Damn!" when he saw the tiniest red thong. He closed the gap between us and his lips kissed the side of my neck while his hands fondled my breasts. He kissed his way down between them, stopping where the key lay. He started to suck on one nipple while his hand slipped down between my legs. That small scrap of fabric was already drenched.

"Fuck love, you are so wet for me already! I can't wait to bury myself in you."

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt then pulled it off him. I smirked when I saw that apparently, he had gotten a new pair of lowriders.

"Oh my god babe!, I shrieked as I put my hands on his bare hips. God, I loved it when he went commando. How did you know this would be exactly what I wanted?"

"I remember the reaction I got when I wore the lowriders in **The Pic,** and I knew how how crazy they make you."

"You got that right…" I knelt before him and kissed the skin just above the waistband of his jeans. I tugged on the sides and hello!, his arousal was mere inches from my mouth. I kissed his hairline as I started stroking it. I wrapped my lips around him and started working my way up and down his shaft. His head was thrown back and he had his hands in my hair, guiding my movements. Then he stopped to regain composure.

"Damn Hermione, that was too close. Please love, I need to be in you right now. I got up and unhooked my bra and slid off my thong. I wanted to be wearing nothing but the jewelry he gave me which was my engagement ring and my new necklace. Draco was already on the couch and I went to straddle my man. I pumped his erection a few times then slid the tip up and down my slit so it would be nice and slippery. I lowered myself onto to him and immediately rolled my hips once fully seated on him. I wanted to feel every inch inside me. We both sighed and I started to move. He was so hard and felt so good. He started to suck each nipple in turn as I rode him. When his hand slipped between us to rub my clit, I came undone around him.

In one smooth move, I found myself flat on my back. I wrapped myself around him to hold him close to me. I kissed him as he rocked his hips, thrusting faster and faster until he found his bliss in me. Then his lips found my neck again and he whispered, "Happy Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, babe."

* * *

A/N: If you are curious to see what Hermione was wearing, I now have a Pinterest for my stories under FF*elle311.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Making It Official

A/N: I have been thinking of this couple lately and greatly missed them. I am moving them along in their love story. I know that the chapters have not been in any particular order here, but the new chapters will be following a timeline.

This is a short and sweet one about their Wedding Day! It's been a year since mere mortal Hermione caught her fallen star Draco at the fandom celebration in Florida. Now they are on the deck in their home in California, in a very intimate setting surrounded by only close friends and family, and making their love official.

* * *

 _Walking towards him/ she's a vision dressed in white/ and she's so ready._

 _Looked at her and gasped/ the love of his life was there/ and he's so ready._

 _He was a star in/ the far Celestial sky/ she a mere mortal._

 _She loved him down here/ though he was so far away/ prayed to Universe._

 _Universe heard her/ steered him in her direction/ now all up to her._

 _She wrote about love/ with him as inspiration/ he knew when read it._

 _Then he was falling/ a bit out of his orbit/ needs to be with her._

 _He didn't know that/ he was falling until she/ caught him in her arms._

 _She crafted a net/ with words full of love for him/ and then she waited._

 _And then when he fell/ landed in such a soft place/ hardly noticed fall._

 _He looked at her with/ those liquid pools of blue and/ she fell hard again._

 _Love took over then/ made them see how perfect they/ would be together._

 _So now here they are/ in front of their family/ declaring their love._

 _He said I love you/ from now until forever/ her joyful tears fell._

 _She said I love you/ to her star that fell to earth/ she'd love him always._

 _Vows of love were said/ they were now husband and wife/ kissed to seal the deal._

 _His eyes of soft blue/ met her eyes of warm brown, saw/ forever love there._

 _Her tears fell again/ he wiped them away sweetly/ said I love you wife._

 _She smiled through the tears/ looked at his own dewy eyes/ I love you husband._

* * *

A/N: I had previously written Hermione's vows in a way that originally brought she and Draco together. See Chapter 11 to see what she poetically said to him. If you want to know what her dress looked like, see Chapter 10.

I also now have Boards on Pinterest to bring these chapters to life. Head on over and check it out if you're curious. Look up FF*elle311. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Red Hearts Day

A/N: Hermione, though being a self proclaimed hopeful romantic, never really thought much of Valentine's Day. But this year is a little different as she finds out something that makes her want to celebrate...and she can't wait to see her now husband Draco to tell him about it. Lemony towards the end...after all, it is V-Day. I hope it is happy for all who celebrate.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day. A day for love. You would think a hopeful romantic like me would live for a day like this, but usually I didn't pay it any mind because before I didn't have anyone special to share it with. I also truly believed it was just a day set up by the rose growers, candy makers, and card companies to part poor saps from some serious cash. The only thing good about it was the half price boxes of chocolates the very next day!

 _Valentine's Day was/ just another day to her/ love eluded her._

 _And then she met him/ and the hopeful romantic/ now a believer._

I have to admit it was awesome last year because a certain gorgeous man posted a pic that spawned a multitude of haiku about the palest blue eyes. That led to him seeking me out and wanting to meet me. Now I've been with said owner of those mesmerizing orbs for a little over a year. It's been a whirlwind ever since and sometimes I still can't believe how lucky I am to be with him. Unfortunately, I haven't been feeling well. In fact, I hadn't felt well every morning this past week. Oh crap…I also had a period that has never been regular, so I went to the nearest drugstore and bought a test. I did what I had to do and waited an eternity that lasted three whole minutes.

I've been Draco's wife for not even a month and now I was going to be the mother of his baby! I told him I didn't want to make a big deal out of this day, but now I changed my mind. I wanted to tell him this monumental news in a way he would remember. I already had a dress thanks to Pansy, my best friend. I got a Christmas dress that she gifted to me and she had asked me if I had one for Valentine's Day. When I explained it wasn't a big deal to me she said, "Nonsense! A hopeful romantic like you not celebrating the biggest day for love? You know Draco will want to do something."

"Yes, he will. But if I know him like I think I do, it won't involve a stitch of clothing!"

Pansy laughed as she plucked a dress off the rack. It was red and frilly and I would not get to leave without at least trying it on. I went to the dressing room and slipped it on. Again I had to bow down to the designer. I had to admit, it made me feel very pretty.

I walked out of the dressing room and Pansy said "Am I right or am I right?", as I twirled in front of her. I handed her my credit card and hugged her as I left with double the number of dresses I had intended to get.

* * *

 _New life beginning/ she couldn't wait to tell him/ of the love they made._

I had a candlelit dinner waiting on our deck with all of his favorites.

"Love, where are you?"

"Out here, Draco." I smooth down my dress, then stand up straight.

"What this?", Draco asked as he saw me standing by the railing in my newest Parkinson designer dress. It was a rich red, with a u-shaped neckline and tiny ruffles. The a-line skirt had a band of ruffles at the waist and even more vertical ruffles down it. It was light and airy and I was glad Pansy talked me into it. Draco as always, took my breath away. He was wearing a white linen shirt with red hearts embroidered on it and dark denim jeans. I held out my arms and Draco hugged me and kissed me hello.

"You look incredible, Hermione. Did Pansy dress you up?"

I nodded yes, then said, "You look beautiful, babe. So glad we're both dressed up because I decided I wanted to celebrate."

"Oh god, love. I actually believed you when you said you didn't want to make a big deal! I am the worst husband ever. I should have known!" Then he smiled and went into the living room and came out with what looked liked at least two dozen red tulips and the biggest heart-shaped box I have ever seen.

"Awww babe, that's so sweet!" I laugh to myself when I have to count my husband among the poor saps parted with some serious cash by those Valentine's Day instigators. I really do love the gesture though.

"I knew you would love them. I remembered seeing a haiku about them…

 _My love knew me well/ brought red tulips and candy/ and all his passion."_

"Hmmm...I marvelled. I don't remember writing that one."

"You didn't, I just did. I think being around a hopeful romantic all this time has rubbed off on me."

"Well you did good, babe. I love it all. And I truly did because he always thought about me and my happiness. Thanks again."

"I'm not done yet!" Draco reached right behind the wall beside the sliding glass door and brought out his favorite paint splattered guitar. He started strumming and singing a song he wrote just for me. I, of course, cried like a baby. I always thought it was so romantic for someone to be so in love that they were inspired to write a song. After he finished, I clapped and then threw my arms around him. Then I really started bawling...dang hormones!

"Love, are you okay? " He put down his guitar, then pulled me close so he could rub my lower back. I remembered how he did that when I had that breakdown looking into those beautiful eyes, in Florida at the fandom celebration the first time I got to be alone with him.

"I am. I am so happy. I'd like to give you your gift. I went back to the table and picked up the box. It was absolutely cliche, but my brain was not firing on all cylinders since I found out what I did this afternoon. I handed it to him and he shook it and furrowed his brows.

I told him, "You may want to sit down for this."

Draco's face now wore a very quizzical expression.

"Just open it, babe."

He slid the bow off and tore off into wrapping. He opened the box and gasped. "Oh my god. Is that what I think it is? He picked up the stick with the two lines on it and smiled. Hermione, are you pregnant?"

"I am." Then I started crying again.

My husband grabbed me, lifted me up, and twirled me around. "Love, we are going to be parents! Bloody hell, this is fantastic. Have you gone to the doctor or just taken this test?"

"I went to the doctor, and she says it looks like I'm about seven weeks along."

"Seven weeks? That puts us at Christmas in London."

"Yes, Draco. We made a baby, right after we exchanged gifts or it could have been before all the day's festivities."

He smirked, then said, "I think a baby with the woman I love with my whole heart, body, and soul is the best gift I could have ever gotten."

"How are you so calm about this?"

"Darling, I love you. You are going to be a great Mum."

"But I hardly had time to be just your wife."

"Sometimes we don't have control over what happens. I know I don't usually have control when I am around you...and that's why we are where we are in the first place. He wags his eyebrows which earns him a swat. It will be okay. Trust me?"

"Always."

Draco dropped to his knees and put his hands on each side of my waist. He kissed my tummy and said, "Hello in there, little one. This is your Daddy, and I already love you."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. My husband was taking this very unexpected news so well, while I...I was a hormonal mess. In the grand scheme of things, we really haven't been together long. I have to hand it to Draco though, he has been smoothly moving us in the direction of forever since I first laid eyes on him in the flesh and I was grateful for every minute.

 _When she gets crazy/ his love always grounds her and/ reminds her all's well._

He got up and took out his phone. He took a few selfies of us since we were dressed up for the occasion. "May I post this to an Instagram story to wish lovers a happy night?"

I nodded. He showed me what he posted then put his phone away. He hugged me to his chest. My arms went around his waist. My tears stained his white linen shirt with embroidered hearts. He kissed the top of my head, then his lips were on my neck. I knew where this was headed...we've done this dance many times, and I savored the familiarity and routine of it. He scooped me up bridal style and walked us into the bedroom. He laid me down gently on our bed, then got in beside me. He unzipped my dress and started rubbing circles on my lower back. I lifted up his shirt and put my hand down his jeans to cup his behind. If anything, I crave skin to skin contact with this man.

"I want you naked, husband."

He laughs, then breaks our embrace as we both sit up. He starts to unbutton his shirt, but I want to do it, so I say, "Allow me." I love to unwrap him. I slowly undo the buttons and then open his shirt. I ease it down his shoulders and off his arms. I kiss his shoulder and make my way to his neck. I do the same to the other side. I then press my lips to his and his tongue slips into my mouth and dominates mine. God I love making out with him! I run my fingers through his hair.

He wants my dress off so I break off the kiss and stand up. I shimmy out of it and am standing before him in the lacy nude set I had bought for the time we first met.

"Love, I remember this, I didn't get to see the bottom half on you…"

"Because you tore it off me along with my skirt! Now where were we?"

He stands up to slips off his jeans. Delightfully, he had gone commando on me so he was just as I wanted him, bare and ready to make love.

I get naked and then get between his legs and push him down. He scoots himself up so he is in the middle of the bed. I kiss his arousal, then take him in until he is hitting the back of my throat. He groans and I do it again. I pump it a few times and then I straddle him. I need him so badly and let out a loud moan as I sink onto him. I start to ride my man, rolling my hips each time I come down on him. I lean over to kiss him and he unhooks my bra. His hands start to fondle my breasts as our tongues tangle and I grind on him. He starts to guide my movements, his hands on my waist. I roll my hips again once fully seated on him.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Oh yes," he moans as he starts thrusting up. I put my arms down and lean over, my breasts pressed to his chest. He takes over, thrusting up over and over. He snakes his hand down and feels how wet we are.

"Oh gods!", he groans as he starts rubbing my clit. I cry out, "Yes, yes, Draco, yes!", as he pumps his orgasm into mine.

He hugs me tight as I whisper into his chest, "I love you so much, Draco."

"And I love you and the baby, Hermione."

* * *

A/N: I made a board for this on Pinterest. If you're curious, look up FF*elle311 and it's on the Messages of Love board.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: It's All Good

A/N: I love how this Draco just takes everything in stride! His PoV on Red Hearts Day.

* * *

My new wife Hermione and I had just finished making love. She fell asleep almost immediately afterwards. She had a totally unexpected day, learning news that rocked her world and mine.

We were going to be parents! Unfortunately, that made her cry because we had gotten married only last month and she thought she had plenty of time to just be my wife. I was beyond happy though because I am so in love with her and I know she is going to be a wonderful Mum.

I can't believe that as I watched her making her way to me on our wedding day, she was already pregnant with my baby. To be honest, I'm surprised it hadn't happened sooner. I can't get enough of her. We did have a scare a month after I proposed and she had cried when there was no baby on the way. I would do anything to make her happy so I told her we could start trying if that's what she wanted. She said no, she wanted to wait until after we got married.

We've not been together for very long, but she has been part of my life since I read that very first haiku of hers on Twitter. I remember thinking how much I wanted her to find true inspiration by falling in love just so I could see where it took her writing. It's incredible that by answering her prayers, the Universe had been quietly leading me to her. I was already in love with her words and I fell completely in love from the moment I first laid eyes on her. I was never worried that we may have been rushing things because I knew in my heart she was the one for me. She took it and the rest of me and I am utterly hers. The way she makes me feel when I am in her arms as we make love overwhelms me. I just want to stay that way all the time, never wanting to leave our bed or her. I feel as if she was made to love me as I know I was made to love her.

I'm glad to start this next chapter in our lives when we go from a couple to a family with this baby. I can't wait to see the changes in her body. I already know it's gonna drive me crazy seeing her with a baby bump. I can't wait to worship her body when I can actually see what we've made together in love.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: If Poetry is the Food of Love...Write on!

A/N: I was inspired by my FF Soul Sister slythadri's newest story Some Pride and Quite a Bit of Prejudice. Mr. Draco Malfoy, of Pemberley, in Derbyshire said "One would think poetry is the food of love…" I totally agree with him!

Go read this awesome story: s/13206646/1/Some-pride-and-quite-a-bit-of-prejudice

While Hermione can't stand the commerciality of V-Day, she always believes in celebrating love. Here is what she wrote while waiting for Draco to come home.

* * *

If poetry is/ the food of love, she feeds him/ with daily doses.

Her poetry is/ so delicious he craves it/ she serves it gladly.

All he wants is her/ tiny epics of love that/ have him addicted.

Once he gets notice/ licks lips, opens it and reads/ and is satisfied.

But an addict/ always needs another hit/ it is his love crack.

She's his dealer/ and he, her inspiration/ she gladly writes more.

She loves to feed him/ she craves him like he craves her/ it is all for him.

She turns him on so/ he will do all that she wants/ once alone with him…

His lips on her neck/ knows where this is heading now/ always towards love.

The weight of him feels/ so good on her in their throes/ of nightly passion.

His in and out, his/ rocking hips drive her crazy/ on cusp of bliss.

She holds on to him/ pounding over and over/ her wet needy core.

Lips all over/ licking, biting, kissing her/ everywhere he can.

His eyes lock with hers/ pale baby blue and warm brown/ looks of love and lust.

Faster he moves now/ then rocks so achingly slow/ she feels all of him.

So she locks her legs/ around his waist as he finds/ his way home again.

His home deep in her/ faster and faster hips snap/ she moans out his name.

And she is falling/ so she clenches him tight/ holds on for dear life.

He groans out her name/ when falling she takes him too/ fills her up with love.

He's panting, sweaty/ lays his forehead on hers then/ smiles and kisses her.

He could stay this way/ forever in her arms/ wrapped cozy in love.

She is his home, his/ love and passion for always/ he adores her so.

She makes him feel so/ loved, cherished, and desired/ glad he fell for her.

He makes her feel so/ confident when was once shy/ she loves him for that.

He is her star, she's/ the sun of his Universe/ this will always be.

And it all started/ with short and sweet poetry/ words the food of love.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Long Hair with a Side of Sexy Please

A/N: Tom looks absolutely hot in the pic at Genesis Open he posted on Instagram 02.17.19. Happy looks so good on him!

Of course I was inspired to write about that sexy hair he's rocking. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Draco and I were just winding down a fabulous weekend. He was all smiles and so relaxed. He was definitely giving off a very sexy vibe and I just couldn't wait to get him home alone. I thank the Universe every day that fine man is mine! He had been growing his hair out and damn he was looking hot. When the press wanted a pic, he went to stand in front of the sponsor wall and he winked at me. He told them, "Can't keep my gorgeous wife waiting!", and then they wanted a pic of both of us. He put one arm around me but then had his other hand went protectively on my tummy. Of course someone noticed this immediately and blurted out, "Is your wife pregnant, Draco?" He nuzzled my ear, and whispered, "Love, yes or no?" adding kisses to make it look like he was just being affectionate with his new bride. I turned to face him and whispered, "No for now, babe." This was still our tiny little secret and I just wanted to be out of the first trimester before we announced it to the world. Draco looked up and said a quick "No" before grabbing my hand and waving as we left that area.

Once round the corner where no one could see, he caged me in between a wall and his arms, kissing my neck. I felt giddy, knowing I was going to get lucky tonight. He looked into my eyes and said, "If you weren't already pregnant, I sure as hell would be trying to knock you up all night long."

"Oh yes, please do. God you are looking so sexy. If I wasn't already your wife, I'd be chatting you up and doing everything I can to make sure you ended up in my bed tonight."

"Mmm love, sounds good to me."

I reached up to fist his hair and smash my mouth against his. He drew me closer until his body was practically flush with mine and I could feel his delicious arousal.

"Home. Now, babe."

He pulled me close once more and said, "As the lady wishes."

* * *

Once at home, we go straight to bed. He is over me yet again. Usually, I just close my eyes and feel. But I want to see him as he is moving inside me. His eyes are closed and the look of concentration is enthralling. He moves to kiss my neck, and then his lips are on mine. I smile and then kiss back. My legs are wrapped around him, my hands in his long, silky hair.

I gasp when he stops to grab my legs, he has me open wide and he starts to mercilessly pound into me while on his knees. He stops to ground down into me and I feel every inch of him. He is smiling at me and while I watch him, he starts to rock his hips. He looks down, withdraws his length, leaving the tip in. Then he watches as he buries himself in me once again. "God, you look and feel so good around me. You are so fucking sexy. Always so wet and ready for me."

I snake my hand down between us, I want to feel where he is joined to me. I start to finger my clit which makes his thrusts slow and steady. As my fingers start to fly, he is moving faster and faster until I am crying out, "Draco, Draco, oh yes, Draco!", while finding my bliss around him. He never stops until I hear him groan, and I open my eyes to witness his raw, unfiltered joy as he fills me up with his love.

I close my eyes as tears spill from them. He starts to kiss those tears. Being with him like this, although we have done this so many times, still leaves me overwhelmed. So many intense feelings about him, for him. So grateful to be the one to see him like this. And then spend the night in his arms with him molded to my body. Waking up first and watching him dream. Seeing those liquid pools of blue light up, as he kisses me good morning.

Whatever I did to be able to love him, and cherish him, I'm so very glad I did it. He is perfection...just for me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Payback

A/N: Hermione got to have her way and now Draco wants his fair turn. She got what she wanted and more, so why shouldn't he?

Sexy situation starting right now...

* * *

I am in the bathroom looking at the getup I had on in the mirror. I turn around and adjust the piece of floss between my cheeks. This is truly a man's wet dream. I look utterly ridiculous. Okay, I look all right, but feel utterly ridiculous. The outfit I was wearing was so cliche, something I would never choose for myself and didn't. Draco picked this out, so of course it was beautifully made and hugged me in all the right places. And I could never say no to him.

It's payback for when I made him make love with his clothes on after he proposed. You see, they weren't just any clothes though. They were the same exact things he wore in that now infamous Venice Beach pic aka **The Pic**. I know the fans know exactly which one I'm talking about too. Hand in his hair, plaid shirt open to reveal a belt obviously not doing its job. His pants were riding _so gloriously low_ on his hips that it made you do a double take. It made you wonder, "Hey wait, do I see what I think I'm seeing?" Then you swipe on the screen to blow up the pic and yes ma'am, there it is...one sexy hairline…which made me and countless other fans think of the heaven you'd find there if you just slid your hand down into said pants. Yup, it was the pic that made knickers wet round the world. It became my screensaver after he first contacted me. He, being a movie star and I, a mere mortal he had come down to Earth to court, although I didn't know he would do this at that time. I had used it as inspiration for my poetry and to relieve sexual tension (if you know what I mean) for this single girl on more than one occasion.

Now we were married and he reminded me of how he did my bidding by doing the deed with those clothes on. He wanted me to return the favor. He smirked when he handed me the white box with a French name embossed on top with gold lettering and tied with a white ribbon. He smacked my ass and gently moved me towards the bathroom. "I can't wait to see you,'' he said breathlessly. With a quick kiss, he opened the door, ushered me in, and then closed it with a click.

I untied the ribbon and pulled off the box top. Nestled in tissue paper were black lacy things. I fingered the embroidery which was exquisite and surprisingly soft. Moments later, I was dressed but barely in that black lace. The balconette bra was beautiful with a scalloped bottom and peekaboo keyhole. The cups would soon be pushed down to expose my nipples. The thong was pretty much a scrap of fabric held together by silky floss. This would be pushed to the side when he fills me to the hilt. The matching garter with straps held up thigh highs. His hands would caress my legs as he moved me into positions that would suit his whims. Impossibly high black stilettos with red soles completed the outfit. They would later be discarded on the bed, but fall to the floor with a thud during a particularly hard round of thrusting on his part.

"No worries, I had thought to myself, I'll be out of this in no time, then stomp a stiletto down. Damn it, it has to stay on!" I hear my love say, "Hermione, darling...I'm impatiently waiting!" I groan and decide to get on with it. I open the door and am standing in the doorway, but looking down as I fuss with a garter strap.

"Fuck. Me." I hear and I look up to see my naked husband in bed, on his side and head propped up by his hand. He's grinning wide and staring at me with those pale blue eyes, currently blown out with lust.

"That is the plan, isn't it?"

He nods his head up and down, while wagging his eyebrows.

"I like what you're wearing by the way", and he holds up his left hand and wiggles his fingers. I always tell him that my favorite outfit is him wearing his wedding ring and nothing else. So damn sexy.

I straighten up to my full height. I take a deep breath. I can do this. I was never good at the art of seduction, actions any way. Words, I'm a damn pro. That's what got him into my life forever...well, mostly. I exaggerate the sway in my hips as I started walking towards our bed. I stop at the foot of the bed, widen my stance, then lean over as I pucker up my lips, and blow him a kiss. He is now sitting up, his arousal at full attention.

With hands on my hips, I say, "Like what you see?"

"Oh yes," he says. He beckons me with his finger to come to him. I get on the bed and start crawling towards him, then he grabs me and I'm flat on my back. He is on top of me in a flash. He kisses my lips and then my neck. He is working his way to my chest, kissing down the middle of my breasts before he yanks one cup down and starts to suck on my nipple, cupping it from underneath. He yanks the other one down and pinches that nipple. I open my legs and he is grinding his arousal against my barely covered core. I reach down to stroke it. He gives both nipples a suck and continues to kiss his way south. He pushes the thong to the side and goes down with abandon.

"God, you are always so wet for me!" He is lapping up my juices and then starts to suck on my clit. I am thrusting my hips and running my fingers through his long, silky hair. When he slides his fingers into me, I feel a rush of tingles go straight through me and come while begging for him to take me now. He gives me one last lick, then kisses my clit before he gets on top of me once more. I gasp when he thrusts fully into me in one stroke. He is rocking his hips and grinding his pelvis so I can feel every delicious inch. Then he stops to get on his knees, and caresses my stocking covered legs as he spreads them wider. He starts thrusting hard. "You. Look. So. Fucking. Good. Around. Me. Sexy. Girl." He pounds each word into me. He moves to hover over me again and kisses my lips. He moves faster and faster and then groans as he finally gets his sweet release. He gives out and crushes me into the mattress. I immediately grab his backside so he stays in me. I kiss his neck and whisper, "May I take these things off now?" and he says "Yes love, thanks for indulging me. You looked ravishing... Now let me help you get ready for round two..."

* * *

A/N: There is a Pinterest Board for this story. Look it up if curious under FF*elle311. Thanks.


End file.
